The haunting visions
by Kristin4
Summary: Jess has been haunted by a vision she had a few months ago, one unsolved. Now they are reoccuring and there is a chance they might lead to a serial killer but something bad may happen to her before the team can solve the case. ColinJess NicoleAntonio
1. Prologue

AN: Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the missing characters... The only characters I own are the victims in this story. Jess Mastrani, Colin McNeal, Nicole Scott, Anotonio Cortez and Agent Pollock are not my property and I have no copyrights to them.

* * *

Prologue

October 2005

Jess woke up in a cold sweat as her heart beat started pounding in her ears. She gulped and glanced around her room before flopping back in bed.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered as she tried to calm her racing heart. She stared at the ceiling before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom to turn on the shower. It was obvious she wasn't going to go back to sleep so she might as well take a shower and get ready for work early. She stopped before she turned on the shower and opted to take one at work after working out in the gym.

"Might as well get a quick work out in and then shower." She muttered as she changed into gym clothes and grabbed something to change into at headquarters.

Jess was alone in the gym because it was so early and she sighed as she started to lift some weights. She was determined to show Nicole, her partner, that she wasn't a wimp and she could lift just as much as she could. She dropped the weights on the floor as images started flashing through her mind.

_Vision_

_"Why aren't you doing something? Why are you letting him do this!" A female shouted as blood flowed from a wound on her head._

_"Who are you? Where are you? What's wrong?" Jess shouted the question at the woman._

_"Why aren't you saving me like you're supposed to? He's going to kill someone else if you don't stop him." She shouted as the blood disappeared and a bunch of snakes appeared twisting around the woman's arms and torso. "It's to late to save me but you must stop him from killing the others." The woman said before she disappeared._

_"What others? Who is hurting you? Who are you?" Jess shouted but it was to late._

_End vision_

Jess felt her skin dripping with sweat as she looked all around her but saw no one else in the room still. She felt the raw emotions clouding her judgment as she staggered from the gym, feeling sick to her stomach as she remembered the woman's terror filled eyes. Jess didn't recognize the woman but it was clear that she was someone Jess knew. Someone from her past maybe? Jess shook her head as she staggered into the locker room and sat on the bench. She took deep breaths and tried to calm her racing heart. Someone was missing and possibly being tortured and there was nothing Jess could do about it.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know all chapters will be longer than this... this is just the prologue and so that's why it's shorter... also I am not sure whether or not anyone is actually going to be interested in this story so I wanted to start out a little small. Please review and let me know if you want me to continue. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

January 2006

_Vision_

_"Do you understand what you've done?" The woman asked._

_"Who are you?" Jess asked confused. "What do you mean what I've done?"_

_"I told you to stop him! I told you he would do it again and now he has. It's going to be the end for everyone, you included. You're going to die because you screwed up." The woman said as the blood stopped dripping down her face._

_"What's going to happen? What do you mean I'm going to die?" Jess asked her again._

_The blood disappeared and snakes started crawling all over the woman, slithering up her arms and legs. The woman just stared at Jess with blank and lifeless eyes. She didn't answer and instead disappeared from sight. _

_End Vision_

Jess sat up with sweat dripping down her chin. She looked next to her and saw that Colin was still asleep. She felt like waking him but then decided against it. Even though he understood she had visions, he didn't seem to understand how much some of them frightened her. She threw the covers off and slowly climbed out of bed so she wouldn't wake Colin up. As she was finally standing she felt a pair of eyes on her and looked quickly to see that he was staring at her.

"You know most people make noise when they wake up." She said as she jumped a little.

"Yeah well when you do a lot of undercover work you learn to make as little noise as possible. What's the matter?" Colin asked her frowning as he noticed her pale face.

"I had a vision and I think it was a warning." Jess admitted as she sat back on the bed.

"Look, like I told you before, everyone gets a day off. I'm sure it was more of a bad dream than anything." Colin said stroking her arm.

"Somehow, I don't think this one was. I've had a vision of the same person before Colin." Jess said slowly as she remembered the first vision. "I think something really bad is going to happen and it's going to involve me somehow."

"Come on, lay down with me." Colin coaxed as he pulled her back on the bed.

Jess laid beside Colin but was to confused to fall asleep again. She sucked in a deep breath and tried to remember every detail of the vision, she had a feeling it was going to be one of her most important visions yet.

* * *

Jess was walking down the halls of headquarters later in the morning. Her tired eyes were weary as she looked at the people walking past her. She sighed as she saw Thea watching her from her desk.

"What's up Thea?" She asked as she took a seat.

"Looks like you could use some coffee." Thea said simply before she walked away.

"Do I look that bad?" Jess asked her partner, Nicole Scott.

"You do look pretty bad." Nicole said nodding her head.

"Yeah well you don't look so hot your self, rough night?" Jess asked eyeing her friend.

"No, I was up all night talking to my mother. She thinks that Antonio is in love with me." Nicole said with a sigh. "She's finally back in my life and one of the main things we are talking about is my love life. You would think that we would be mostly talking about how I grew up or trying to catch up on other things."

"Yeah well I have a feeling your mother is just trying to be a normal mother. If my mother is anything to go by, their main job is to meddle in our personal lives." Jess said with a sigh.

"So speaking of your mother, are you taking Colin home with you to meet the folks?" Nicole asked prying.

"No, he's got another undercover gig. We spent last night together and that's the last we'll see of each other for a while." Jess said with a sigh. "Besides I don't think I'm going home or even taking my vacation time. I had a vision last night and it's going to take all my energy."

"What kind of a vision?" Nicole asked.

"Remember the case we started working based on my vision back in October?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, we couldn't even find a missing persons report for the woman you described so Pollock made us drop it." Nicole said nodding her head.

"Well I had the vision last night. Only she was warning me that someone else was going to get hurt basically. She was also warning me that I was going to die because of my failure to stop this guy." Jess said sticking her hands in her back pockets as they walked down the hall towards Antonio's desk.

"So you think maybe something might come up on this?" Nicole asked with a frown.

"Don't know, but I think it's worth a shot to find out. I need to check into it so when I came in I told Pollock to take me off the vacation list." Jess said shrugging.

"Well I'll take myself off to. I'm sure my mother will understand, after all she keeps saying how proud she is of what I've become, I think it's time she sees how I became so successful." Nicole said with a small smile.

"You don't have to do that, I mean we don't even have a name to go on." Jess said arguing.

"I want to." Nicole said simply as they walked up to Antonio.

* * *

Pollock walked out of his office with a new file in his hand. He noticed his team standing around discussing something serious and walked over to them.

"New case." He said as he pointed towards the board he used to brief them on cases.

"Great." Nicole said as she and Antonio started to follow him. She noticed Jess wasn't moving and turned towards her friend. "Jess?"

_Vision_

_"You're not going to solve this one Mastrani." Janie said as she stood there in front of her. "This time you'll fail."_

_"Janie? What are you doing here? What do you have to do with this?" Jess asked confused._

_"Why didn't you do your job?" Janie asked as she turned into the woman with the blood dripping from her body. "Why didn't you solve my case? Why didn't you find me?"_

_"We don't know who you are! I don't know where to look for you!" Jess said starting to panic._

_The snakes appeared as the blood disappeared again. They slithered all over her body and this time started to slither off her towards something lying on the ground. For the first time Jess noticed she was in some sort of pit. She tried to look at what the snakes were covering on the ground but couldn't see._

_"Do you see what happens when you fail?" The woman said as she disappeared._

_End Vision_

Jess shook her head and blinked her eyes as her breathing increased and her heart started pounding. She noticed Nicole, Antonio, Thea and Pollock all staring at her. She moistened her lips and pointed the opposite way from the briefing area. "I'll be back in a minute." Jess said quickly as she hurried away. Something was really wrong with this vision.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess was sitting in the locker room taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She wasn't sure why she was having such a hard time with these visions, but she did know they were upsetting her far more than she should be letting them. She glanced up when she heard footsteps and noticed Nicole walking towards her with a worried look on her face.

"You wanna talk about it?" Nicole asked eyeing her friend with that suspicious eye she always managed to have.

"Not really. Something is wrong with these visions. I can't place my finger on it but I have never actually had a vision tell me I am going to die. I have seen myself get shot before, in two different cases, but being told I am going to die is something new. You know how lately some of my visions involve people I know, specifically Janie?" Jess asked suddenly staring at her locker.

"Janie? Oh no, not again Jess." Nicole said sitting down beside her friend.

"Yes, Janie was in this one and she looks angry." Jess said shivering as a cold chill went down her spine. She had the weirdest sensation that someone was watching her. She quickly turned her head towards the area she felt the chill and frowned when she didn't see anyone there. "I am beginning to think I am crazy Nicole."

"You're not crazy, Jess." Nicole said putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Maybe you're just really feeling stressed out is all."

"Yeah well stress is my middle name right now." Jess said sarcastically. "Sorry." She mumbled as she realized how she must have sounded.

"It's all right. Jess maybe you should take that vacation time. Antonio and I can work on this case." Nicole said with concerned filled eyes.

"No really, I can handle this." Jess said getting up slowly.

* * *

_Vision_

"_You should have found me and now you didn't it. Time is running out for the other's and you." A woman said standing there._

_End Vision_

* * *

"Who are you?" Jess shouted.

"Um…Jess?" Nicole asked cocking an eyebrow at her friend.

"Sorry." Jess said looking at the ground.

* * *

Jess looked at the package sitting on her desk and frowned. She glanced around and then picked up her notepad and a pen. She was already late for the briefing on the new case and she wasn't sure Pollock would wait for her to sit down and open it. Sighing she briskly walked towards the board where Nicole, Thea and Antonio were already waiting.

"All right so this is what we know. A female, Caucasian, age twenty-five, height 5'3, weight 126 pounds. Her name is Amelia Carmichael and she disappeared from a business conference here in D.C. Her boss called it in when she failed to report in and there was no answer at her place. Records show she never boarded her flight and that she never checked out of her hotel room. All her belongings are still there. As for the conference, the list of people scheduled to be there is in our hands, the list of those who actually showed up is not." Pollock said with a look towards Thea.

"Ah, sir, why are we being called in on this?" Jess asked nervously glancing at the photo.

"Well, Agent, I am getting to that. Amelia Carmichael was also the key witness in an Federal Investigation. Did I mention that she worked for a high profile accounting firm which handled accounts for several suspects in ongoing federal investigations. She is scheduled to testify in less than 48 hours. I want her to be in that courthouse and ready to take the stand in plenty of time. Is that understood?" Pollock asked eyeing all three standing in front of them.

"Yes sir." Nicole said nodding and answering for all of them.

* * *

Jess was staring at the picture with an uneasy feeling. It was almost like she could feel what this girl was feeling but she wasn't. This was a new area for her, she had never felt like this about a case. Her uneasiness grew as she finally realized something. This girl strongly resembled the girl from the earlier visions. But that couldn't be possible, her first vision happened back in October, before this one even disappeared.

"Sir, does she have a sister?" Jess asked suddenly, surprising everyone.

Pollock frowned at her and then glanced through the file in her hand. He nodded slowly.

"She has two sisters and two brothers." Pollock answered handing the file to Antonio.

"Have any of them been contacted?" Nicole asked stepping in.

"They have been able to reach one sister and the two brothers." Antonio read in the file.

"The sister they haven't been able to reach, is there a picture?" Jess asked biting her lower lip.

"Negative. The only stuff in this file are about our Vic. I can call down to Florida and ask them to e-mail me a picture of the other sister." Antonio said looking up from the file.

"Please do, and Antonio I would hurry up." Jess said as she turned and walked away.

* * *

Antonio, Thea, Nicole and Pollock stared after Jess as she headed back towards her desk. They then glanced at each other with knowing looks. The only time Jess actually asked for something like that is when her gut started working overtime on something. Antonio immediately headed over to his desk and Nicole walked over to her partner to see what was going on.

* * *

_Vision_

_"There are no images to be found. You're too late to find them. You're too late to find us all. You don't even know where to look." The woman said with dried blood all over her. _

_"How many of you are there?" Jess asked her slowly._

_"How many of us there are, is not to be found." The woman said shaking her head as the snakes appeared again. "The truth is all there is."_

_"Who are you? Are you related to Amelia Carmichael? Are you her sister?" Jess asked her suddenly. "Is that why you are appearing again suddenly? Where is Amelia?"_

_"Amelia who?" The woman said with what appeared to be a taunting smile. The snakes started to slither towards Jess and Jess could feel them sliding up her body. _

_"Stop." She shouted_

_End Vision_

* * *

Jess jumped up from her seat and smacked her legs as if hitting an imaginary creature.

"Maybe the stress is getting to you a little bit?" Nicole asked startling her.

"Nicole I have a bad feeling about this case a real bad feeling." Jess said as she picked up the package. What was inside would make her blood run cold and her eyes widen with fear.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jess stared at the contents and gulped as her shock filled eyes raised and looked at Nicole who wasn't paying attention to her partner. She glanced back down and opened one of her desk drawers, stuffing the contents inside. She knew that she should technically tell someone about the suspicious package but she also knew that they would sideline her if she did. Something told her that she couldn't sit back and let someone else solve this case, something told her that if she opened her mouth about that package she would regret it and so would the Bureau when more victims showed up. Jess leaned back in her chair and took a few deeps breaths to calm her frayed nerves.

"Hey Jess, I called down to Florida and they said that there were no pictures of the other sister." Antonio said frowning as he walked up to her desk.

"What about the other siblings? Do they have any pictures of her?" Jess asked turning her chair around so she could face Antonio.

"That's the weird part, they did but when they went to get them they had all disappeared.

Jess glanced down at the floor and then back up again. "The woman in my vision said there were no images to be found; we were too late for that."

"You think that this woman is related to the case? Is it Amelia?" Nicole asked jumping into the conversation.

"No, it's not Amelia. I asked the woman in my vision about Amelia and she seemed to be taunting me when she asked who Amelia was, almost like she didn't want to tell me." Jess said frowning even more as she tried to get an image of the woman solidly in her head.

"What do you think it means?" Antonio asked confused.

"I haven't got a single clue." Jess said shaking her head.

* * *

That night Jess was still sitting at her desk as everyone else had been gone an hour. She fidgeted nervously in her chair as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out the package and glanced again at the frightening contents. She closed her eyes and shook her mind clear. She jumped when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Didn't mean to scare you." Colin said holding his hands up in the air.

Jess realized she had drawn her gun and quickly holstered it again. Her pounding heart started to slow a little but she gave Colin a dirty look before turning it to confused.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Jess asked looking behind him.

"I have a badge and the security guard knows me remember?" Colin asked giving her a weird look. "Nicole called me and told me she was worried about you. She said your visions were getting bad or something." Colin said frowning as he looked Jess up and down.

"Nicole is overreacting is all." Jess said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Somehow I doubt Nicole knows how to overreact." Colin muttered as he took in Jess's appearance. "Something is bothering you." Colin said a little louder as he looked around him and noticed the package on her desk. "What in the…" He trailed off as his eyes widened.

"I just got it today." Jess admitted as she realized she had forgotten about the package sitting on her desk.

There sitting on her desk were photographs of the entire team in different areas. It looked like each photograph had been taken over the course of the past few months. To make matters worse it appeared that the photo's then went to inside their homes, as if the person taking them had been inside watching them all along. But the photo's that stood out were the ones of Jess and Colin, lying together in Jess's bed, with writing all over them.

"These are threats Jess." Colin said sharply as he read the words.

"We don't know that this person is serious." Jess said weakly knowing it was a stupid argument. Whoever had sent these in had taken a lot of time and put in a lot of effort to collect all the photo's.

"We need to call Pollock." Colin said simply as he turned to walk away.

"No we don't." Jess said sharply. "Pollock will put us all on a desk and that won't find Amelia nor will it solve this case. Colin I promise to watch my back, I know you'll watch yours and once I talk with Nicole and Antonio they will most definitely watch theirs."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Colin said with a resigned sigh.

* * *

_Vision_

"_You know that no matter what you do you'll never find the truth." Janie said staring at Jess._

"_Janie? What are you doing here? You're dead!" Jess said frustrated._

"_Well duh, but you're the one who keeps dragging me into your visions." Janie said before turning into the woman._

"_You should have found me and now it's too late for everyone." The woman said shaking her head._

"_Do you know Amelia? Are you her sister? Do you know where she is?" Jess asked quickly knowing her time in the vision was running out._

"_Amelia who?" The woman asked with another taunting smile. _

_The snakes appeared again and Jess felt them slithering up her body. This time though she felt frozen and couldn't move. All of a sudden a mirror appeared and Jess could see herself in it. She had blood covering her face and the snakes seemed to cover her entire body. Her skin was pale compared to it's normal look and she could feel how weak she was. _

_End Vision_

* * *

Jess jumped as she returned to reality and looked around. The truth had to be hidden in her vision although she was doubtful. It almost seemed like instead of helping her find the missing woman and identifying the first victim, the visions were showing her, her upcoming fate. Jess glanced up and saw Colin watching her intently.

"It's not good news." Jess said simply as she fell back into her chair. "I have a feeling we are about to enter a world we never dreamed existed."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jess was tossing in turning in bed again. Colin watched her with eyes filled with concern and fear. Her visions were haunting her when she was awake and when she was asleep. She wasn't getting a break from them and to top it all off she wasn't sharing the details of them fully with anyone. Earlier they had stopped by and warned Nicole and Antonio of the impending danger they were in but it didn't seem to do any good for Jess. Her mind was elsewhere as Colin talked to her friends. His boss had called him a little while ago with a new undercover assignment so Colin was forced to let him in on the new threats against his life. His boss immediately canceled his hopes for the big assignment.

* * *

Jess knew that Colin was watching her, she could feel it, but for someone reason her body refused to wake up. She felt the restlessness getting worse and her mind was like a puddle of pudding. She wanted desperately to wake up and face Her mind floated back into another vision and Jess knew her having so many visions couldn't be a good sign.

_Vision_

_"You know that you are only putting their lives in danger." The woman said sitting on a desk._

_Jess looked closer and realized it was her desk, at headquarters. _

_"What do you mean?" Jess asked confused. This was a new turn of events. She frowned as she studied the woman sitting there, trying to memorize everything about her so she could sketch it in the morning. _

_"If you don't leave their sides they are all going to die, then how will you feel?" The woman said simply._

_This vision was so strange and different. This wasn't like her normal visions had ever been. She had never had a vision like this before and she wasn't sure she liked the new turn in her visions._

_"You are saying it's my fault everything that might happen to them?" Jess asked slowly._

_"Give the fed a medal, she listens." The woman said sarcastically._

_"Wow, something is off here. This has got to be a dream or my imagination, there is no way this is a vision." Jess muttered to herself._

_"Suit yourself." The woman shrugged and disappeared._

_End Vision_

* * *

Jess sat up quickly with sweat pouring from her brow. She looked up in time to see Colin jump up from the chair he had been sitting in and rush to her side. He was stroking her head gently and saying something to her but for some reason none of the words were registering in her mind. Jess shook her head to clear her brain but it didn't seem to help. The woman in her vision just kept repeating herself inside her head, almost like she was still there. Jess glanced cautiously around the room and then looked back at Colin to see the worry etched into his face.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked gently.

Jess finally registered his words and shook her head gently. "I don't think I can. Something is totally off with me right now."

"What do you mean?" Colin asked with concern for her shining in his eyes.

Jess was touched to know that her boyfriend cared that much about her. She bit her bottom lip and contemplated spilling her guts to him but that woman's voice screamed in her head that it would only be a mistake and that she would cost him more than his life if she did. Wait a minute, that comment didn't make sense. Something was definitely off within Jess at that moment. She pulled away from her boyfriend and threw the covers off, heading for the bedroom door to head to the kitchen. She needed an ice cold glass of water to try and soothe her dry throat.

* * *

Nicole stared at the screen in front of her as she continued to type a last minute letter to an old friend. She smiled as she signed it and saved it to the computer before shutting everything down. She leaned back in the computer chair in her home office and realized she was struggling to face everything that had been said to her earlier. Jess had received some threats and hadn't informed her at headquarters. A part of Nicole was hurt that her friend and partner hadn't felt like she could confide in her but a part of her understood.

* * *

Antonio stared down at the pictures Colin had given him to take possession of and shuddered. Some of the pictures were from when he was dating Nicole. He hated to think just what this guy had seen and taken pictures of that he hadn't revealed yet. He could only imagine what Nicole was going to say when she saw these. They had all agreed to keep this a secret from Pollock, although they weren't sure how long that would last.

* * *

Pollock stared at the warning message that had arrived at his doorstep and sighed with displeasure. This could only mean one thing, someone wanted to get rid of his team. He frowned as he looked over the case file that he had brought home with him and then glanced over at his pregnant wife. It had been a surprise when she had informed him of the new addition that would be added to the family. He smiled gently and pushed all his fears and worries aside, everything would work out. That was the one thing he had learned a long time ago with his team.

* * *

Amelia glanced around the room at the pictures on the walls and the chains that were hanging from the ceiling. Her mind was running a mile a minute and the only thing she could think about was that something bad was going to happen to her in this room. She gulped as she thought of her family and her friends. She tried to think of happier times to get her mind off her inevitable end to life.

* * *

Jess felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and she cried out in intense pain. Something was off with her visions and now she was feeling nothing but pain. Something was definitely wrong with her. She gripped the counter as her vision blurred and she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. Knowing that Colin was holding her Jess gave into the darkness and let it overtake her. Now she just had to hope she would be released from it. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nicole arrived at Jess's apartment in record time. After Colin had called her to inform her that something was wrong with Jess she rushed over to her friend and colleague's apartment. She frowned when Colin opened the door, taking in his pale complexion.

"What's wrong?" Nicole asked quickly as she followed him inside.

"Her visions have become so bad that she's passed out. Nicole, I can't wake her up." Colin said with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean you can't wake her up?" Nicole asked facing him with narrowed eyes.

"I mean she won't wake up." Colin said softly as they entered the bedroom.

* * *

Jess could hear the voices around her and knew that Colin had called Nicole. She tried desperately to open her eyes so she could talk to them but she couldn't. She felt herself drifting to a place she wasn't sure about.

_Vision_

_"I told you something bad would happen." The woman said smirking._

_"What's wrong with me?" Jess asked her._

_"Don't worry you'll come out of it, eventually. Didn't you smell that funny odor in you're food? You and Colin ordered from the same place you always do, it wasn't hard to figure out what food was yours." The woman said confirming what Jess had thought. Someone had poisoned her, but why?_

_"Why would someone do that? I mean Colin hardly ever leaves, they wouldn't have a chance to get near me."_

_"No but you being to sick to work means no visions on the case. Amelia is as good as dead." The woman shrugged._

_"What?" Jess asked as her eyes snapped to attention. She could see the snakes appearing again, this time her vision's were turning back to what they were before._

_"You'll never find the truth if you don't look." The woman whispered softly as the snakes twisted over her body._

_"What happened to you? Who are you?" Jess thought to ask finally._

_"There are no images to be found, not anymore." The woman said ignoring Jess's questions. This was no longer a two-way conversation._

_"Where are you? Where is Amelia?" Jess asked her._

_"You'll die before the truth is known if you don't hurry." The woman said still ignoring Jess's questions; it was almost like Jess hadn't spoken._

_Jess stared at the woman willing the new type of visions to come back. She wanted answers to her questions, not information she already knew and had heard before. She could hear Colin's voice and she frowned as the woman faded away._

_End Vision_

Jess listened to the voices around her and noted that there were more than just Colin and Nicole. She struggled to open her eyes or say something yet nothing seemed to come out. She swallowed and realized it was hard to swallow and on top of that she was having trouble breathing. Something was really wrong with her at the moment. She tried to cry out and let Colin know she was having trouble breathing but she couldn't.

* * *

Nicole watched as the paramedics slipped an oxygen mask over Jess's mouth and nose. She bit her bottom lip nervously and could see the pale look adorning Colin's face. That man was most definitely in love with Jess. Nicole shook her head and switched hr gaze back to Jess to watch as the paramedics worked desperately on her friend. Something was really wrong, Jess wasn't breathing right and the paramedics seemed confused about what to do.

"Just get her to a hospital." Nicole growled frustrated.

* * *

Pollock, Antonio, Nicole and Colin were sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, waiting for some word on their friend who was sick. No one could tell them what had caused the problem in the first place, only that she was severely ill.

He slipped into the room, unnoticed by anyone. He pushed the needle into the IV area and gave her the antidote. It wouldn't kick in for another few hours so she would still be out of it and living in her own nightmare. He left the new note and pictures. This had only been a test, to see if he could actually get to her and he could. Next time it would be for real because next time Agent Mastriani would have served her purpose.

* * *

A few hours later….

Jess woke up and looked around her at the white walls. She could hear someone snoring softly next to her and looked over to see Colin asleep in one chair and Nicole asleep in another. She smiled slightly and then moved her hand to try and push a stray hair out of her face. The movement must have woken up Colin because the next thing she knew he was staring at her with an intense look on his face.

"Hi." She said with a hoarse whisper and winced because her throat felt absolutely dry.

"You gave us quite a scare there." Colin said as he reached for the water sitting on the nightstand table.

"Sorry." Jess said after taking a sip from the cup. "What happened?"

"They still can't figure it out." Colin said his frustration showing clearly in his eyes.

"Oh." Jess said frowning as she noticed her friend and partner starting to stir.

* * *

Amelia looked around her at the different pieces of equipment lining the walls. She felt how weak she already was but she had to know if she could escape. She tried her hardest to pull herself to a sitting position but she was way to weak. She collapsed back in exhaustion and laid there staring at the different pieces of equipment, already knowing what was in store for her.

* * *

Soon it would be time to make sure that no one found him out. Soon his plans would be finished and the FBI would see what he was capable of. Real soon he would take out the only person who had ever gotten close to catching him and the only person he couldn't seem to get a handle on. Agent Mastriani would soon realize that her fate rested in his hands just like all the others. They all had one thing in common and yet no one had seemed to figure that out yet. It would soon be time to settle an old score. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amelia watched as the masked men set up the different chains. She felt herself getting weaker and weaker and knew that they had somehow drugged her. She wasn't eating the food that they had brought to her and she wasn't drinking anything they gave her so why was she feeling so weak. She was probably dehydrated and hungry, she was going to have to start eating and drinking the things they gave her. She watched as one man approached her and she gave a weak protest as he lifted her up and carried her over to the chains.

* * *

Jess woke up with a start and looked around the room. Something was really off with her visions and she could already tell. They were coming more and more frequently in her sleep and that bothered her. She looked over and saw Colin asleep in the chair next to her bed. She had to smile at that because she had never thought she would find someone who would sleep in an uncomfortable hospital chair just to keep her company. She reached out with her hand and smoothed it over his cheek. She watched as his eyelids flickered and he opened his eyes and stared at her.

"Hey sleepy head, how are you doing?" She asked softly.

"I should be asking you that. How's your head, how are you feeling?" He fired questions at her rapidly.

"I thought we've been through this. I'm okay Colin." Jess said with a soft smile for him.

* * *

Nicole and Antonio were walking down the street with smiles on their faces. They arrived at headquarters and immediately parted ways to enter separately. When they met up again inside acting like they had just gotten there themselves Nicole could tell something was up inside. She noticed Pollock walking towards them and sucked in a deep breath as she realized the grim look could only mean bad news.

"Without Mastriani I figure we're just going to have to do good old fashioned police work to find Amelia." Pollock said simply.

"Sir what about the angle that Jess gave us, about a sister?" Antonio asked him simply.

"We have no proof that the sister has anything to do with this or that she is the woman from Jess's visions. Look I was talking to some people earlier and they all believe she's just burnt out for the moment. I think we need to pretend that Jess didn't have any visions about this case it would be easier at the moment." Pollock said with a shrug.

Nicole watched him walk away with anger rising inside her. She turned and saw Antonio studying her carefully. She already knew that he was trying to read her and she closed off her expression so that he couldn't.

"We can't ignore the things that Jess saw Antonio." Nicole said calmly.

"I agree." Antonio said nodding his head slowly.

"There has to be something that we can do about this." Nicole said trying to think of what they could do.

"Doubtful. Look Pollock said we have to ignore the visions, almost like Jess wasn't briefed on this case." Antonio said simply shaking his head.

"Well then that's what you can do when you work the case your way. But I am not doing that as I work it my way." Nicole said before she walked off leaving Antonio standing there gaping after her.

* * *

_Vision:_

_The snakes were crawling everywhere as a path opened up from a dark brick building. The snakes cleared a path as Jess walked along it into the brick building. Looking around she saw chains and metal chairs all over the place. She saw the woman again standing there with snakes all over her body._

_"There are no images to be found." She whispered._

_"Can you say something useful already?" Jess begged her._

_The woman smirked and then turned her attention to a chair where Jess saw Amelia sitting. There was blood running down her cheeks and her face was pale and drawn. Jess watched as Amelia glanced up and seemed to stare right at here, almost as if she were really there with her._

_"Amelia?" Jess asked simply. "Amelia where are you?"_

_Amelia just stared at her before she closed her eyes and passed out._

_"Amelia talk to me." Jess screamed before the snakes began to cover Amelia. _

_End Vision._

"Snakes!" Jess shouted sitting up in the hospital bed.

"What? Where?" Colin asked looking around startled.

"Huh?" Jess asked looking at him confused.

"You said snakes." Colin pointed out.

"Vision." Jess muttered as she blushed noticed people running into the room.

"She had a nightmare." Colin explained to the startled nurses and orderlies standing there.

"The key to this case lies with snakes." Jess said once they were alone again.

"Snakes?" Colin repeated with a doubtful look.

"Colin, Amelia is in big trouble and I am not sure how we can save her." Jess said slowly. "Something really bad is happening to her and I don't know what we can do about it."

"Well then we are just going to have to figure something out now aren't we." Colin said with a small smile.

"Yeah we are." Jess said with a smile forming on her face.

* * *

The pain was becoming unbearable and there was nothing she could about it. It was getting worse and worse and the only thing she could think about was getting away from it. She felt the pain becoming worse and worse and the eyes that were staring at her. Her body was becoming weaker and then she saw the snakes. They were slithering everywhere and she felt the panic rising. She really hated snakes.

"They only attack when you scare them or when I tell them to." The man whispered in her ear.

"Do you want him to tell them to attack you?" The other man whispered.

"Please, I don't know anything." Amelia managed to mutter.

"We don't believe you Amelia. Tell us what we want to know or they will attack." The first man whispered smacking her across the face.

"I swear I know nothing." Amelia cried.

"Well then we are just going to have to work on that aren't we." The second man said shaking his head with disappointment.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jess sat staring at the walls of her apartment as she tried for the first time to force a vision. Something just didn't seem right with ones she had been having lately. Sighing she leaned back in her chair and gave up any hope of seeing anything helpful. She looked over and saw Nicole staring at her. Jess had been released from the hospital almost seven hours ago and already she was overdoing it, but what else could you expect from an FBI agent.

"I don't get it Nicole, something is just really off with this case." Jess finally said.

"Look I am going against orders even being here Jess." Nicole admitted softly. "Pollock said that we are supposed to ignore your visions and pretend you have not been involved in the case what so ever."

"Why? What does he think that is going to do for you? My visions are most likely the only lead you have on this case." Jess cried.

"I know but Pollock thinks they have been tainted by your exhaustion." Nicole said softly.

"Look, my visions are not tainted and besides we both know that when I am tired I get the more detailed visions anyway." Jess pointed out.

"Look all I know is that Pollock doesn't want you or your visions anywhere near this case Jess and I have to agree that it might be in your best interest to ignore this case anyway. You aren't getting any visions and you're only going to hurt yourself by forcing visions to occur." Nicole said as she slowly got to her feet. "Just try and rest and I am sure he will put you on a different case."

"No there is something about this case Nic." Jess said with a sigh. "I can't ignore it and if you don't want to work with me on it, fine, I'll do it solo."

* * *

Nicole watched as Jessica got up and walked towards her bedroom down the hall. She heard the door slam and smiled to herself. A part of her felt guilty for lying to her friend and getting her mad but the other part of her knew that when Jess got angry her visions got more and more detailed. Nicole got up slowly from her spot and made her way towards the door. She knew that giving Jess time would be the only way to ensure that her visions became accurate.

* * *

He grinned as he watched the woman squirm. Amelia was fading faster each day and although when she was dead and gone it would end his fun he liked to watch her fade. He lost his grin as a new thought struck him, keeping Amelia alive might be more fun then letting her die. He let the thought roll around in his brain and glanced over at his lackeys. They would enjoy torturing her day after day if he ordered them to.

"Guys, we're not gonna kill her yet." He ordered and then shrugged his shoulders. "Why not drag out the fun of having her around and watching her hurt?"

"All right boss." One said with an evil smirk. He was the one who was really into the torture of women, if nobody believed him all he had to do was take him home and show them his wife.

* * *

Jess woke up in a cold sweat, feeling her heart beating faster and faster. She wasn't sure what had awakened her but whatever it was it was starting to make her mind race. She glanced around her bedroom and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Colin was asleep in the spot next to her like he always was and everything seemed to be just fine. And then it happened, another vision.

_Start Vision_

_The house looked lonely and abandoned, sitting on top of a hill surrounded by trees. Jess could see herself standing in front of it with a frown on her face. The front door slammed open and a man came walking out with an angry limp in his step. He walked right up to her and just stood there, almost like he didn't see Jess standing there. He lifted his hand and ran it through his damp hair in frustration and muttered under his breath._

_The man then turned and faced the house crossing his arms over his chest and just staring at it, almost like he was wishing for something to happen to it. Another man walked out and his knuckles were raw and bleeding. He smirked and nodded his head and the two left._

_End vision_

Jess stared at the wall and then slowly let her gaze drift down to the blankets. Something was off with this vision because it was so different then the ones she normally had. It wasn't anything like her normal visions and she couldn't seem to figure this one out.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked coming awake.

"I have a feeling something really horrible is about to happen, but I can't place when or to whom it will happen to." Jess answered slowly.

"Jess go back to sleep, you're just imagining things." Colin said rolling over and closing her eyes.

Jess stared at his back and frowned more, realizing something was wrong in this scenario but unable to place it. She closed her eyes as she laid back down, determined to try and get back to sleep but already knowing that her vision was going to bug her.

* * *

Amelia stared at her bruised and battered body in the mirror her captors had placed across from her. She wasn't sure what the purpose of the mirror was but she was certainly sure she didn't like having it there. Something was going on, she couldn't figure out why she was still alive. They already knew everything that she knew about the FBI investigations, and there was nobody to pay a ransom for her, so why wasn't she dead? Amelia felt her fear overcoming her and she started hyperventilating, she didn't want to die right now but at the same time she would rather be dead than living one more day in this place. The chains were digging into her skin and every day she lived in fear of the pain she would suffer, how long before they finally did kill her and how long would it be before she was found? Her mind raced but there were no answers to her questions. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Warning probably not my best chapter but I was in a hurry to get this one finished.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jess was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee when Colin walked in the next morning. She could tell by the look on his face that she wasn't going to like the words that were about to come out of his mouth. Sighing she got up from her chair and left the room, leaving him standing there with a confused frown on his face.

"Okay Jess for whatever reason, I can tell you're angry with me and I would like to know why." Colin said following her.

"You have to ask after what you said to me last night? Please Colin I was having a horrible vision and you write it off as my imagination!" Jess practically shouted.

"What are you talking about? Jess you never shared a vision with me last night." Colin said looking genuinely confused.

"Yes I did. I told you it upset me and that I couldn't figure it out and you said it was my imagination." Jess said with a frown on her face.

"Jess I swear to you that I don't remember any of that happening last night." Colin said trying to think about it. "I need to tell you something though."

"What now?" Jess asked feeling angry that Colin was making it seem like she was a liar.

"They finally found a picture of Amelia." Colin said with a slow intake of breath.

"Are they going to send it to me?" Jess asked as her eyes finally met Colin's.

"No. Pollock doesn't want you to see it until after you are cleared to fully return to work. He thinks seeing it is going to set you off into never never land." Colin said biting his lower lip. "So that means Nicole and Antonio should be bringing it to you later on today." He said with a smirk.

"Well then I guess I should take a shower and get dressed." Jess said as got off the couch slowly and headed towards the bathroom.

"Wait, Jess, are you sure that you weren't just having a secondary vision when you said you talked to me. I am not calling you a liar Jess, honestly, I don't remember talking to you last night so if I did talk to you and I did say that then honestly I am sorry. You know that I don't think your imagination comes into play, I have seen how often your feelings and visions become reality." Colin said softly.

"Thank you for that." Jess said finally letting her face light up. "I'm gonna take that shower and if you want to join me you are more than welcome." She suggested heading that way.

"I should apologize more often." Colin joked as he followed her down the hall.

* * *

At noon that day Nicole and Antonio showed up with smirks on their faces and a file in their hands. They walked in and noticed the happy couple looking relaxed and curious about the photograph hidden in the folder.

"Well I would say I hope you had a good morning but I would think it was irrelevant." Nicole said with a smirk.

"Haha very funny, I would say the same about you two. I figured that with so much at stake you would have been here a couple hours ago, make a pit stop on the way from the office to here?" Jess asked sarcastically.

"Wow has she learned a few come backs since working with us? I think that we may have rubbed off a little too much on her." Nicole said shaking her head as she handed the file to her partner.

Jess ignored her friends and stared at the picture in front of her. Her head shot up and she nodded slowly confirming this was indeed their victim. She bit her bottom lip nervously as another vision hit her hard.

_Start vision _

_A woman was sitting on the ground and there were chains and snakes everywhere. On the ground and on the walls, it was almost like they were flying through the air. Then the snakes disappeared and one whole snake formed on the arm of a man as it went flying through the air. Then the arm disappeared and the snakes reappeared. The woman screamed in fear but their were horrible sounds all around her. _

_End Vision_

"Hey Jess you still with us?" Colin asked softly.

"There is a tattoo of a snake involved here. I couldn't make out what kind or color snake but whoever has Amelia has a tattoo on one of his arms of a snake." Jess said softly.

"Jess your visions don't usually give us suspect characteristics." Antonio said with a concerned look.

"I know but lately they have been different. It's almost like they are detailed on something I never noticed before. I think that maybe I should start writing everything down after I have a vision. Something tells me that if I piece it altogether we might get a huge picture that might help us find Amelia." Jess said nervously.

* * *

The walls seemed to be closing in around her. She felt her chest compress with air and she knew that there was going to be nothing but pain in her future. She wanted to scream but felt the panic taking the breath away from her as the arms came around her once again and she was being dragged towards a vehicle. She was told that they wanted to play a game and they needed more women to play it, so she would be joining the first player of the game, another woman.

* * *

Two women, two snakes, two chairs, two chains, it was something that was repeating itself in Jess's mind as she tossed and turned in the bed. Colin had sent her in the room to take a nap but Jess wasn't sleeping now, she was having another vision and this one was bad. Something was really wrong and Jess couldn't seem to put her finger on it. She bit her bottom lip nervously and attempted to figure it out although it seemed useless to her. The same things flashed through her mind over and over again. It was a repeating nonstop pattern that just wouldn't stop. What could have happened now? 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jess sat at her desk at work with a confused look. Another woman had gone missing and Jess was sure it was connected to Amelia, but why and how? What was the pattern and why were they changing their ways now? Jess groaned as she laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes to try and block everything out of her mind. She wasn't sure what was going on with her but she was sure that someone else was in trouble, just like Amelia and if they had grabbed another girl how much longer would they keep Amelia alive?

She slammed her fist down on the table and uttered a groan. As much as she hated to admit it this seemed like a lost cause to her. There seemed to be no way to decipher her visions at the moment and they were getting more and more unpredictable. She was beginning to think that she was seeing things that had nothing to do with her case. Groaning again she leaned back in her chair and looked around the room, noticing that it seemed strangely empty today.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, weekends are the worst days to come to the office if you need a brain storm." She muttered to herself.

"Jess didn't anyone ever tell you that talking to yourself is unhealthy?" Nicole asked handing her partner some coffee and then sitting across from her at her own desk.

"Ha ha that's very funny." Jess muttered sipping the hot brew with a frown.

"All girl spill." She said with a sigh as she sipped her own coffee and leaned back in her chair.

"Something is wrong with my visions Nicole and I don't know how to fix it." Jess said simply.

"It's bugging you isn't it?" Nicole asked her friend with a concerned look.

"It's more than bugging me, it's scaring me. I don't know where to turn anymore." Jess said softly.

"Okay, calm down I am sure we can figure this out together." Nicole said pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something at the top and then glanced at her partner. "Give me some random images from your visions."

Jess closed her eyes and tried to think of some of the things she saw in her visions but nothing came to mind. For some reason her mind had erased all thoughts of her visions, this to was something new. Jess usually was able to recall even the smallest detail, like tattoos or eye colors. She opened her eyes and stared at her partner with a small shake of her head she let her know it was useless.

"Jess what's going on?" Nicole asked her friend slowly.

"I don't know it's just my mind isn't working the way it used to. Nicole it's almost as if my visions are never there. I can't seem to recall what was in them unless I tell someone right when I have them." Jess said in a panicked voice.

"Like the snake tattoo?" Nicole reminded her partner.

"Huh?" Jess asked slowly looking up at her friend.

"The snake tattoo you think is on one of the kidnappers arms." Nicole said starting to get worried about her partner.

Jess just gave her partner a blank stare and shook her head to say that she didn't remember any of that. She bit her bottom lip nervously and then slowly got up from her desk and walked towards the window that looked out on DC. She sighed as she realized something was really wrong at the moment. Her visions were getting weak and it was almost like she was losing them. She turned back towards her partner and noticed the worried look that was tossed her way and she tried to give her a small smile.

* * *

Later that night Jess was sitting in the living room of her apartment staring at the blank television screen with absolutely no idea why she hadn't turned it on. Then she was transported somewhere else and she could feel her mind emptying out.

_"Why haven't you stopped them? Why haven't you helped me? Now there are more victims and more victims means more pain. It's your fault you know, you should have found me already." Amelia said as she stared openmouthed at Jess._

_"I don't know where you are." Jess shouted._

_"Yes you do you just refuse to accept it." Amelia said with an angry look. "You don't want to find me, you want me and everyone else to die."_

_"That's not true, I want to find you." Jess said panicking._

_"Then find me." _

Jess felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she jumped and turned to see Colin staring at her with concerned filled eyes. She knew that she had been talking out loud but it wasn't something she could control. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but she couldn't because she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Jess it was only a vision, it can't hurt you." Colin reassured her as he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It wasn't about hurting me it was about me not doing my job and finding someone who needs me to find them. I want to stop these men from hurting these women but I can't. There is something in my brain that I can't unlock and I don't know why I can't seem to get it unlocked." Jess said with tears in her eyes.

"Jess it's not your fault. You are pushing yourself way to far." Colin said shaking his head slowly. "Look I think even Nicole would agree with me if I told you that you can't work this case anymore for a while. You're gonna put yourself back into the hospital but this time for a nervous breakdown."

"No someone needs my help and I am going to help them." Jess said as she pulled away from Colin relunctantly.

Jess walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed as she took a deep breath and did something she never wanted to do. She tried to force herself to have a vision so she could find someone who needed her. Her guilt seemed overwhelming but she was dealing with it. She was going to find Amelia and the new victim if it killed her, and it just might.


	11. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Jess felt the headache coming on and was getting ready to give up. Why was it that she couldn't seem to bring herself to having any type of vision? She didn't know why her mind was failing her when she needed it the most but it almost seemed as if that was the only thing that was going to happen. Sighing she smacked her palm against her forehead and uttered a groan.

"I don't understand this." Jess whispered. She closed her eyes and fell back on her bed and felt the tears welling in her eyes. "Why can't I help the people who need me to help them?"

Jess felt her mind spinning faster and faster and felt dizzy. She could tell that something was happening but she wasn't sure what it was. Suddenly she could see herself which was weird. She had rarely, if ever, actually seen herself in a vision. If it had anything to do with her than she usually felt it herself. She watched as she walked up to a house and stood just below the porch steps.

_"FBI I suggest you come out with your hands up right this minute." Jess watched and heard herself shout. _

_"Get yourself out of here before you get hurt!" Came the shout from inside the house._

_"Back up is on the way." Jess shouted._

_"Your lying." A man said stepping out on the porch. He flexed his arm, showing a tattoo of a snake that was moving around a woman tied to a chair. The tattoo was actually moving and he was laughing as he prodded it with a knife. "Neither of the women have much time and all you can do is stand there looking pretty. Tell me Agent Mastrani, do you like snakes?" He asked before he pulled the snake off his arm and threw it at Jess, laughing evilly._

Jess sat up with a gasp. Suddenly it seemed to make sense. The snake wasn't a tattoo it was a meaning. Something bad was happening to those women and it had something to do with snakes. Jess felt a smile grow on her face as realization dawned on her. She was finally starting to get back to something she understood.

* * *

Amelia bit her bottom lip nervously as she watched the men play with their friends. Amelia felt panic grow in her chest at the sight in front of her. She felt her hair standing up and she felt every injury in her body starting to scream in protest as she squirmed repeatedly in her chair. The only thing she wanted was to find a way to escape. She watched them glare at her as they tried to show her what they were going to eventually be doing to her.

"Just think Amelia in due time it will be your time to die." Came the whisper behind her.

* * *

Jess and Nicole stood outside the office building they would be interviewing Amelia's ex-boyfriend in. They glanced at each other with understanding about who was going to be the good cop and who would be the bad cop.

"Listen this guy could be completely innocent." Jess reminded Nicole who had her I hate the whole world face on.

"I know, Jess he could be our guy just as much as he could be innocent." Nicole pointed out.

The two agents walked into the building and checked out the floor guide to find who they were looking for. When they found the information they were looking for Nicole started heading towards the elevator but Jess stayed put reading the guide.

"Jess let's go." Nicole whispered tapping her on the shoulder.

"Something isn't right here." Jess said simply as she glanced at all the names on the list. "Look at the company names Nicole."

"What about them?" Nicole asked glancing at them and then back at her.

"Some of these company names were found out to be bogus by our fraud division. They just haven't taken them down yet." Jess said pointing at the list.

"Crap that's right." Nicole said as her eyes widened a little bit.

"Nicole I think interviewing this guy here is going to compromise everything." Jess said and then a new thought struck her. "How long was she dating her ex?"

"I don't know a few months." Nicole said confused.

"What if Amelia was fraud's source?" Jess whispered as the two of them turned around and walked towards information.

"Can I help you?" The man at the desk asked.

"Special Agent Nicole Scott, FBI. We need to leave a message for a Mr. Paul Johnson who works in Dannon's Accounting Firm." Nicole told the man with a smile.

"What can I tell him?" The man asked gulping at the sight of the badges in front of him.

"Tell him that I am investigating the disappearance of his ex-girlfriend Amelia. I need him to stop by headquarters so that I can talk to him about her. Here is my card with my phone number and name." Nicole said sweetly.

The two women left the building with nervous glances. They noticed the sedan with two men in it. This made it clear who was sitting out there and they headed in that direction as the two men climbed out with narrowed eyes.

"Are you trying to mess up our investigation?" The man asked angrily.

"Special Agent Mastrani." Jess said flashing her badge. "We are investigating the disappearance of Amelia."

"You're joking right?" The man said with a sigh. "This could ruin our whole case."

"She was your witness?" Nicole asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah. She went in there for us and got us the evidence we needed." The other man said with a groan.

"Went in for you? Are you saying she is one of us?" Jess asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah." The agents said together.

Jess and Nicole sat in the office opposite Pollack who was pacing back and forth with the news. He glanced up as Colin entered the room. Upon hearing the news all agencies offered assistance in finding the missing agent. Now things had certainly picked up. A missing agent meant that Jess could no longer be slack when it came to visions, she needed to concentrate.


	12. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Jess was rubbing her temples as she tried desperately to get a sense on what was going on with Amelia and where she was. Jess knew that it was going to be tough to work this case the minute that they found out that Amelia was one of them. Now the pressure was coming in from all angles. She sighed as tried to stretch out the cramping muscles in her neck. She heard footsteps heading towards her work area and glanced up to see Nicole standing right there. She arched an eyebrow as she waited to hear what she had to say.

"Well considering everything that is going on it's a wonder that we are being allowed to leave the building to get any sleep at all." Nicole said dropping down into a chair opposite Jess.

"Pollack is going to let us go home?" Jess asked in shock.

"He thinks that right now your visions are working better when you're at home so he figures it's best to send us on our merry way out the door." Nicole said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why do I have a feeling there is a catch?" Jess asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Because there is always a catch." Nicole muttered in response as she noticed Colin heading towards them. "Looks like your ride is here, make sure to call me if you have a vision."

"If I ever have another one, I didn't like the last one to much." Jess admitted slowly. "The last time I had visions I didn't like my mind started to block them out. I think part of me is not ready to have another vision and another part of me is trying to force the vision to happen. That is not a good combination if you can remember that."

"Jess just relax and ignore everyone else. You can't force your mind to picture something it isn't ready to see." Nicole said as she patted her partner on the shoulder. She turned to Colin and gave him a stern look. "You take care of her or else there will be some major consequences for you."

"I always try to take care of her but she is stubborn you know." Colin said with a laugh. "You ready?" He asked turning towards Jess.

"Yeah." She said as she grabbed her purse and coat.

* * *

Amelia was cold and hungry. She could feel the frigid air seeping into the room from all angles and wondered if she had a chance to escape. Every bone and muscle in her body was aching from the beatings she was taking and she had begun to lose hope of anyone finding her or the new girl sitting across from her. She tried to struggle against her newly installed bonds but couldn't even loosen them a tiny bit. She was beginning to think that her entire world was going to revolve around the snakes crawling around her.

"Just think ladies, soon enough you're going to die a slow and painful death. Until then, however, you are going to wish you were dead and beg for us to kill you. Maybe then you will realize how important it is for you to never double cross someone like our boss." One of the men whispered showing off his blackened teeth.

* * *

Jess sat on the couch in a pair of sweats and a spaghetti strapped shirt staring at the television screen. She held the remote in her hand pointed at the screen but failed to hit the power button. Her mind began to clear and wonder to other things. Then it happened a new vision but this time it was different. It was almost like she wasn't having a vision at all.

_Vision_

_The bonds around her arms were strong and digging into her skin. She felt the blood trickling down her cheek and the pain singing through her head. She could hear her voice but it didn't sound like it normally did. _

_"I'm not going to tell you anything." She said forcefully. "My partner is going to make you regret this decision." _

_"Tell me agent, how long do you think it will take them to track you down without your visions. I think it's time to die and it's going to hurt." The man said as he reached towards his arm and pulled the snake tattoo off again, this time placing the nasty snake on her body. _

_End Vision_

Jess snapped out of it and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced into the concerned eyes of her boyfriend Colin. She gulped as she set the remote aside on the couch and then turned towards the blank screen again. She bit her bottom lip and sniffed. She knew what that vision had meant and that only could mean one thing, she was about to be faced with a really tough dilemma. Someone was going to try and kill her and she wasn't sure when they were going to try or how to stop them.

"Jess what did you see?" Colin asked softly sitting next to her.

"My death." Jess said simply in a low whisper.

"What do you mean your death?" Colin asked starting to get a little freaked out.

"I mean that someone is going to kill me. I don't when and I am not entirely sure how they are going to do it but I know that they are going to do it. This case will most likely be my last one." Jess said as she got to her feet slowly.

"No it's not. You've had visions about your death before and you were able to stop it." Colin reminded her.

"Yeah but those were detailed visions. This one didn't give me any information at all." Jess said as she felt the panic rising in her throat.

"There has to be something that we can do." Colin said not wanting to lose her.

"There's nothing unless I find out more details. I'm sorry Colin." Jess said feeling tears fall from her eyes.

It was only a matter of time before that vision became a reality.


	13. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

Jess sighed as she sat on the couch in her living room. She was feeling depressed and angry at herself. She had never before accepted that there was nothing she could do to change her visions. However this time everything just seemed different and so depressing. It was almost as if there was nothing in the world that she could do to make everything better. Her vision almost seemed destined to come true, exactly as she had seen it. She looked over when she heard someone walking into the room and she bit her bottom lip as she saw Colin standing there.

"Jess I won't let you just give up." Colin said simply as he sat across from her. "I love you and there is no way that I am going to let some creep try and kill you."

"Colin, I am a federal agent. Someone is always trying to kill me." Jess said with a sigh. "Look I understand that you are worried about me but there is nothing that I can do about that."

"Jess, please stop trying to pretend that you aren't scared about what is about to happen to you." Colin said getting annoyed. "I can't stand to lose you."

* * *

Amelia was more than just slightly frightened; she was completely and utterly terrified. She knew deep down that this guy was going to kill her and she wasn't sure exactly why. She gulped as she watched them torture the young girl sitting on the floor. She felt the chains digging into her skin.

"Agent, you really should have expected that someone would blow your cover. Whatever happens don't worry about your case, it's not going anywhere." The man snidely stated before slamming his fist into the young girl that was whimpering. "She was starting to annoy me anyway, maybe I should just kill the bitch."

"Please leave her alone, she didn't have anything to do with this." Amelia begged for the young woman's life.

"Well let's just say that it doesn't matter whether she is involved or not, she is going to pay with her life for your mistakes." The man said before Amelia felt his fist connect with her face and she knew no more.

* * *

Nicole was sitting with Pollack and Colin in the interview room. The news that Jess had seen her own death again and this time believed there was no way around it was disturbing to them. Pollack was rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his seat and arched his brow at the two people sitting in front of him.

"Tell me that you have something that will help us catch these guys before they get to Mastrani?" Pollack asked simply.

"We have nothing. Jess is pretty sure that there is nothing she can do to stop the vision from coming true and she is also pretty sure that these guys were coming for her soon." Colin said leaning back into his seat. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"I think there is something we can do to save her, there has to be." Pollack said nervously. He may not always show it but he cared about his staff members. Mastrani was one of his best agents and she had a big heart. For her to just give up and not want to fight back to save herself scared him, this wasn't like her at all.

"Look Colin and I are thinking that we may need to get Jess away from this case." Nicole said throwing out a suggestion.

"There is no way that you can do that. We have a missing agent and our big bosses are breathing down my neck. They have made themselves clear that we are in desperate need of Jess to have a vision that leads us to the missing undercover agent." Pollack said shaking his head.

* * *

Jess walked towards the building with a growing sense of dread. Something inside her was screaming that she should be calling for back up. Right after Colin had left she had a vision that she entered into the computer. After entering the main clues she came up with this place. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she walked towards the door and noticed it was slightly ajar. Her mind was screaming that this was wrong and that she was asking to be killed by doing this but all she could see was Amelia's face in her mind.

"This is really quite possibly the dumbest thing you have ever done Jess." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Colin and Nicole searched the apartment frantically looking for Jess but there no sign of her anywhere. They were starting to believe that her vision had come true and that they were to late with their plan to save her life.

"Where could she have gone off to?" Nicole asked looking for any type of note.

"I don't know. Let me try her cell phone." Colin said as he dialed her phone number and winced when it went straight to voice mail. "Voice mail, she has her phone off." He said as he quickly left a message and hung up.

"Okay maybe she just ran to the store." Nicole said trying to think of where she could have gone off to.

"She didn't need anything at the store, I asked her earlier." Colin said rubbing his temples. "I never should have left her alone."

"Jess is an adult and she is a federal agent. I am sure she is fine and she is capable of taking care of herself." Nicole said trying to convince Colin. The only problem with that was that she didn't believe a word of that herself.

* * *

Jess leaned against the wall as she made her way inside the building. She had her gun in her hand with the safety off as she slowly looked around the corner. There didn't seem to be anyone inside the building. She placed the safety back on her weapon and holstered it just as an arm snaked around her neck and she was yanked backwards.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N – Okay it's been pointed out to me to that the last few chapters seem to repeat the same information and that it almost seems like I am posting just to post, that was true. The last few chapters were just for me to post simply because I have been in a writers block lately with this story… I am not sure what happened with my plot but it kind of disappeared over time.

I am sorry if you are bored or annoyed with the turn of the story. I am trying to work through the writers block and would be open to plot suggestions if anyone has any.

* * *

Chapter 13

Jess opened her eyes and saw two young women sitting there across from her. She could already tell who they were from her visions. She closed her eyes as she finally remembered her last vision and took a deep breath. She tried to move her arms and frowned when she couldn't do it.

"I wouldn't fight it." Came the voice from in front of her.

"Amelia?" Jess asked simply.

"You know who I am?" The one who seemed battered the most asked.

"Yes I do." Jess said nodding her head.

"Who are you?" The other frightened woman asked.

"Special Agent Jessica Mastrani." Jess said biting her lower lip. "I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"Great another cop." The other female muttered. "This isn't going to help me out at all."

"Actually it might work to your advantage, if Agent Mastrani has identified these guys and notified her guys." Amelia spoke up hopefully.

"Sorry, I wasn't able to do that." Jess said shaking her head.

* * *

Nicole glanced up from the report in front of her and was shocked to see Amelia's boyfriend standing there. She was confused at the sight in front of her because she knew he was a suspect in her case. When he sat down across from her Nicole knew that he knew something valuable. It was gut feeling that finally they would get a lead on the case.

"Special Agent Scott." Nicole said simply as she leaned back in her chair.

"Look I am only here because Amelia, she was something special to me. I don't know why these people are doing the things they are doing, I am not here to talk about that, I am here to help you find Amelia." Mr. Johnson said evenly.

"All right what is it that you have to tell me?" Nicole asked trying not to smirk.

* * *

Jess was feeling more confused. She was finally realizing that her vision hadn't technically come true which meant she had a chance. Unless that vision had nothing to do with this case, which would mean one of her old cases was running into this one. She frowned as she heard footsteps and her eyes widened as she saw Jeremy Michaelson standing there. Jeremy was a guy she had dated briefly before she had started dating Colin. She sucked in a deep breath as she finally realized what was going on.

"Did you two date him?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah." The two of them answered at the same time.

This had nothing to do with the fraud departments case, it had everything to do about a rich guy who didn't like being dumped.

* * *

"So what you're saying is the building is a cover for a drug smuggling operation?" Pollack asked leaning forward in his chair as he studied Nicole.

"Paul Johnson was positive enough to agree that he had no choice but to testify against them." Nicole nodded glancing at Colin.

"The DEA is stepping in and working with fraud then I assume?" Pollack asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, they say they have been looking for anything to get to this big drug lord and with Johnson's testimony they may finally have something." Nicole said with a sigh.

"All right then, what does Jess have to do with any of this?" Colin asked confused.

"That's just it, according to Fraud and the DEA they don't believe that these guys would risk grabbing a fed." Nicole said with a sigh. "Whoever has Jess and Amelia, doesn't work for these guys."

"So we have absolutely nothing?" Pollack asked leaning forward.

"At the moment, yeah." Nicole nodded miserably.

* * *

Jess tried to stretch out a new cramp that was developing in her leg but was unsuccessful. She couldn't believe that her visions had been so off, they weren't even close. Unless those visions had to do with something else, a hidden message in the vision which is how it normally works. What if there was something in her visions that could help get her out of this situation?

"Did he say why he grabbed you two?" Jess asked simply.

"He knows who I am. I just figured it had to do with my case that I was working. I mean that's what he made it sound like." Amelia said confused.

"I think that's the whole point. None of this has to do with your case." Jess said arching an eyebrow. "This has to do with us."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked confused.

"This guy is after us, because we used to date him. How did you two break up?" Jess asked confused.

"I figured out he was a little controlling so I just kind of ignored his calls and left a message on his machine." Amelia admitted slowly.

"I did the same thing." The other woman said shocked.

"I kind of broke up with him for another guy." Jess admitted with a wince. "Okay so let's say this is about us breaking up with him, how do we fix this?"

"I don't know." Amelia whispered.

* * *

"Jess's visions were always about this case, so if this case has nothing to do with that building then what was going on with her visions?" Nicole asked leaning back in her chair.

"We need to write down the specifics of each vision." Antonio said slowly. "I can enter them into the computer system and see if anything pops up. Maybe her visions are about what happens with each piece. It could be like a jigsaw puzzle that needs to be pieced together."

"Well whatever it is we need to hurry up, Jess could be running out of time." Colin said simply. He was feeling the panic rising within him. There was no way he was going to lose Jess now, not when he finally realized what she really meant to him.


	15. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

Jess opened her eyes and looked around her. Part of her hoped that everything that had happened would only be one horrible vision but she quickly learned that wasn't the case. She bit her bottom lip as she studied Amelia and the other female, they were both still out of it. She turned her attention to the room, trying to find anything that would help her figure things out and maybe help her plot an escape. When she quickly realized she couldn't see anything useful she tried to struggle out of her binds and sighed when she realized it really was no use. She had to rely on her friends back at the FBI to get her out of this situation without her visions.

* * *

Colin groaned as he stared at the different things the computer had spit out at them. It was making it clear that there were just to many things that Jess's visions could mean. Without Jess there to tell hem which one made the most sense to her they were pretty much screwed.

"You have any idea where to start?" Colin asked as he threw a piece of paper down on Nicole's desk.

"Not a clue." Nicole said shaking her head. "It's almost as if her visions were just there because she was trying to force them."

"So she forced herself to have visions and they had nothing to do with what was really going on?" Antonio asked confused.

"That's almost what it seemed like." Nicole said shrugging her shoulders.

"But her visions included a missing woman, a vision she had before we knew she was missing." Colin pointed out.

"I know, that's what I don't understand. There has got to be something going on that we don't know about yet." Nicole said biting her lower lip. "Maybe this has to do with Jess and not with a case."

"So we need to dissect every vision she had connected with the case and see if it has any connection to her?" Antonio asked.

"Basically." Nicole nodded her head as she grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. "Let's get to work, we have a missing agent to find."

* * *

Jess woke up a second time and looked around. She wasn't sure what had happened but she felt her head pounding and figured she must have been hit in the head. She glanced at the two other women in the room and then realized they weren't there. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around, confused. This wasn't the same place that she had been at earlier, and she wasn't tied up in a chair she was chained to a wall. She felt the chilly air around her and realized she wasn't in a house, it seemed more like a basement. Now she was really confused, she had no clue what was going on.

* * *

Nicole was getting frustrated as she threw down her notepad. There was no word yet on Jess and none of her visions made any sense. She tried to get into contact with her mother but there was no answer. At this point she figured there was nothing she could do but hope that someone here recognized something in the notes of Jess's visions.

"Why didn't I listen when she talked about her personal life? Why didn't I find out more about her, about her past?" Nicole asked more to herself than to the three other people sitting in the room. She could tell that everyone was asking themselves that same question.

"Where do we go from here? We have been through these visions with fine tooth combs and there is nothing in here that is standing out to us." Antonio said frustrated.

"There has to be something that is right in front of our face and is just being overlooked." Pollack spoke up.

"What if we looked at Amelia's personal life? Maybe there is a hidden connection between the two of them." Antonio suggested.

* * *

Jess was struggling to stay conscious when a man walked into view. He stopped and stood in front of her with a smirk on his face. Jess knew this man in the back of her mind but at the same time she couldn't remember him. She struggled with her mind but it kept flashing with visions of a field and a scarecrow, nothing that would help remember this man. She tried pulling at the chains but she was feeling way to weak. Groaning she looked at the man closer and when she still couldn't place him she figured this was someone she hadn't really met but still knew.

"What…" Jess started to talk but her throat and mouth were dry. She struggled to form the words she wanted to say but they wouldn't come out. Where were the other two women? Why were they separated now of all times.

"What?" The man snarled with a smirk. "You want to know what you are doing here?"

Jess could only nod her head as a feeling of dread overcame her. She wasn't sure she really wanted to know where this was going but she figured she would find out soon enough.

"This isn't about you agent, it's about someone else. I can't give you the details yet, because they won't let me but trust me when it's time for you to die, you'll know." The man said angrily as he slammed his fist into her jaw and Jess knew no more.

* * *

Nicole looked up as Pollack dropped an address on the desk in front of her. She arched an eyebrow but she didn't need to ask. She slowly got to her feet and headed towards the door to get Antonio and Colin. Whatever was at this address might lead them to wherever Jess was being held and that was important. She glanced at the two men who were typing things into a computer and when she caught their attention she nodded towards the door and held up the slip of paper. They both grabbed their coats and followed her out of the building. This might be the break they were hoping for.


	16. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Jess could feel throbbing at different points in her body and that didn't make sense to her. The cold hard chains were digging into the different points of her body and the hard wall was starting to cause her body to freeze. She could feel every muscle in her body screaming in protest of her not moving from where she was chained and it was driving her crazy. She heard a door open close by and then the sound of footsteps making their way down a flight of stairs. She wasn't sure what was going to happen this time but as she recalled the last time she had taken a fist to a jaw. She glanced up and saw the same face that had been haunting her for a long time.

* * *

Nicole, Colin and Antonio started their search through this house and came across an empty place. There was a room with chairs, a cot and chains and Nicole winced as she realized what that meant. They were too late but someone had definitely been kept there as a hostage.

"Nicole." Antonio said softly.

"What?" She asked turning towards his voice. She watched as he lifted something up and showed her what he had found. She put on a pair of latex gloves and took it from him only to see her friends badge staring back at her. "She was here." She whispered painfully.

"Maybe she left us a clue." Colin said as he immediately started searching the room for some sign of where Jess had been taken or what had happened here.

The three of them searched for hours but came across nothing more than the badge and the blood that was scattered around them. Nicole winced at the very sight of the red stains that were in different parts of the room. If they all belonged to Jess then it could spell bad news for her friend. She could see the pain that was crossing Colin's face as he to stared at the red stains with a grimace. She could tell in that moment how much Jess really meant to him.

"You really love her don't you?" Nicole asked with a soft smile on her face.

"More than I ever realized was possible." Colin answered as his voice broke. "I don't think I can live without her Nicole. We have to find her and she has to be okay."

"We are going to find her and I promise you that the person who took her and hurt her is going to pay dearly." Nicole answered as she patted Colin on the shoulder and then turned to let the forensic team in to do their jobs.

As the three of them left the room a feeling of dread overwhelmed them and they knew if they didn't find Jess fast then there was a chance they wouldn't find her alive. Time was running out for their friend and the clock and everything else was against them. They needed to hurry up and figure out what was going on.

* * *

Jess tried again to stretch out her neck but the pain that was shooting through her body made that impossible. She was pretty sure that she wasn't going to make it out here alive. Just when she thought it was impossible her mind wondered and she had a vision, something she wasn't expecting at all.

_Vision_

_Three young faceless women sitting together in chains with blood dripping from different points. The room they were in was gray and concrete, there was nothing but chains and blood everywhere. Suddenly the room morphed into a white environment with nothing around the faceless women and the blood had disappeared. _

_End Vision_

Jess was as confused as ever. She was sure one of those injured faceless women was her and the other two were Amelia and that other woman. However she made no sense out of the rooms. The room she was in was pretty gray but it looked nothing like the room in her vision and the other two women were not with her. She could feel nothing but confusion. There was no way that she could figure this out but this was a new thing for her, being the missing victim in her own visions. She had to laugh at the irony, here she was having visions about her own kidnapping and there was no way they could help her because she couldn't transmit them to anyone else.

* * *

Nicole was rubbing the back of her neck as she felt the muscles tighten up. There was no way she was going home, and she certainly wasn't going to get any sleep not with her best friend and partner out there missing. Nicole was certain that Antonio felt the same way and she knew for sure that Colin wasn't going anywhere. She glanced over at Jess's desk and noticed the way Colin was staring at the picture she kept there. It was of the two of them at a fair he had taken her to. Antonio had taken the picture and framed it as a gift for Jess.

"We are going to find her." Nicole whispered more to herself than to Colin.

"When we do, I am never letting her out of my sight again." Colin whispered.

"Does that mean you wanna go look for an engagement ring?" Nicole asked trying to lighten up the tension that was in the air.

"I already bought her one. I just hadn't figured out when to ask her. Actually the truth is I was a chicken before now but this has made me realize that there is nothing I want more than to be with her for the rest of my life." Colin answered finally looking Nicole in the eyes.

"That's good because Nicole might kick your butt if we get Jess back and you hurt her." Antonio said with a smirk as he walked up to them.

"Tell me you have some good news." Colin said looking at his friend.

"I think I might know what some of Jess's visions meant." Antonio answered with a grin.


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Ch. 16

"How did you figure it out?" Nicole asked with excitement all over her face.

"Once I started to think about it, it wasn't that hard. Jess has visions that always have some sort of hidden meaning in them. The trick is to try and find the meaning out and hopefully that is what I finally did." Antonio said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well what did you find out?" Colin asked impatiently. He wanted Jess back as soon as possible and one more minute was just way to long for him. He wanted to get that ring on her finger and get those wedding plans started immediately. "I don't think I can wait one more minute to find out what is in that folder you are holding."

"Well then wait no more." Antonio said as he showed them what he had discovered.

* * *

Jess was struggling against her chains again, praying that there was a way to get out of them. She wanted nothing more than to break free and find her kidnapper and kick him where it hurts. She continued to struggle against the chains but to no avail. She knew that there was no way that her friends and teammates were going to be able to find her, not in this place. She tried to remember her visions and what she had told them about. Her mind wondered to Colin and all the things she had wanted to say to him but didn't get the chance, she was sure she was going to die.

"I am not ready to die, please find me guys." She whispered as she felt tears well up in her eyes and then fall down her cheeks. Jess knew she was in trouble but how much she wasn't sure. She knew what this was about and there was no way she could fix the problem.

* * *

They watched her closely throw the two way mirror and could hear her talking to herself. She thought she knew what this was about but she didn't because there was no way she could remember what this was about. They had been planning Jessica's demise for so long that they couldn't wait until she died but first they were going to torture and it was time to let the games begin.

"Do you have the tack table ready?" The leader asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"Of course, we tested it out on Amelia and that is why she isn't looking so good this morning. We wanted to make sure that it was perfectly acceptable to make her feel as much pain as possible." The tattooed man said evenly. "We made sure she wouldn't be able to do anything but cry out in intense pain."

"Perfect I want her to feel nothing but pain for the entire time that she is here. Use the other girl to test the electric pool out. I want to switch off with our testers." The leader said with a chuckle. "Oh man this is going to be fun."

* * *

Jess could feel her mind slowing down and she knew what was coming, she was about to have a vision and she could only hope that this one would help her out. She needed to know what was going on and what could possibly happen to her. She groaned as she waited for her mind to clear and the vision to appear.

_Vision_

_The bed was full of sharp pointed needles sticking out was sitting a few feet away and she saw a young faceless woman lying on it and screaming in agony. There was a roomful of men who just sat there and stared as the faceless woman begged for mercy. _

_Then the picture changed and there was a tub full of water with electric cables hooked to the faceless woman. Jess stood there and watched as the woman was electrocuted over and over with the cables. Jess winced as the woman continued to scream in pain and beg to know what they wanted from her._

_End vision_

Jess gasped as she hoped that the vision was only her imagination running wild because she was chained up. She honestly hoped that those things didn't exist and that she was going to be all right. She slammed her head backwards forgetting where she was for a second and felt her head slam into the concrete wall she was chained to. Jess groaned in pain and started to lift her arm to rub her head but it was yanked back by the chain. Jess frowned as she glanced around the darkened room hoping for some glimmer of hope or light. Someone had to rescue her, someone had to know what was going on with her.

* * *

Nicole, Antonio and Colin looked at the file together and made a list of different places that they needed to check out. Nicole could feel that something wasn't right in her soul and she wasn't sure what it was or what she could do. She just knew that Jess was in big trouble and if she didn't do something soon they were going to lose her. Nicole looked over at Colin who was pale and had bags under his eyes. It was clear this man loved her and that he was lost without her. They all needed Jess and they quickly learned how valuable she was to this team. She contributed so many things to the team that it was like losing a limb without her around.

"We have to find her, and we have to find her soon. I feel like there is something wrong and that she is going to be in big trouble." Nicole said as she looked at both males.

"I feel it to. I can't lose her to this freak who has her. We have to find her and those other women and fast." Colin said softly as tears filled his eyes. He attempted to blink them away but it was no use.

Nicole, Antonio and Colin all stared at each other with the pain they were all feeling clear in their eyes. Jess needed to be found and they needed to find her sooner rather than later.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nicole was angry that the list of places they needed to check was way to long. In the amount of time it took for them to secretly check these places since they weren't supposed to be on this case it would take a long time. She could tell that Antonio and Colin weren't happy about the length of the list either. Sighing the three of them headed towards the car and hoping that the place where Jess was, was at least on the top of the list. Nicole looked towards the bottom of the list and shook her head. There was no way Jess was going to be able to handle to much torture if they did that to her, they had to find her and fast.

* * *

Colin felt his heart drop out of his chest at the length of the list. He thought that once they figured out the clues they would know exactly where she was but since she wasn't there to help them they didn't have a clue which one it was. It was killing him every minute she was in the hands of the monster who took her away from him. He felt the ring in his pocket and hoped that soon it would be on her finger. They would find her alive and well, they had to. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if they found her dead. There was no way they could find her dead, he didn't want to go there.

* * *

Jess was struggling against the chains as she was dragged into another room. She had been drugged a little so she was somewhat out of it and not at full strength. As she was dragged into another room she looked down and saw the nail bed looking back at her and knew her dream was about to become a reality. She looked at the bed with fear in her eyes and written all over her face. She didn't want the kidnappers to have any more ammo than they already had on her but it was to bad, she couldn't hide her fear and there was no way she could hide the pain she was about to be feeling.

"Please Nicole save me." She whispered as she struggled to not be put on the needle table but in the end was too weak from everything to fight them off.

The needles were digging into her back and Jess was in deep pain. There was nothing she could do but try and lie still. She found out that the more that she moved the more she hurt. Suddenly the needles started moving and were digging in to her body more and more. She could feel the tears start to flow and all she wanted to do was scream in pain but she wasn't going to give them that satisfaction. "What do you want?!" She screamed instead. She hoped that they would at least give her an answer to her question but she got nothing but an increase in pain with the needles digging more into her back.

* * *

Colin could feel nothing but pain and knew it was because that was what Jess was feeling. He sat down immediately pale and full of pain through all my back and the backs of his legs. He could tell that she was suffering and it was killing him more and more to not know where she was and what was going on with her. He bit his bottom lip softly and looked at Nicole who was staring at him softly.

"She is suffering bad pain." He said softly and knew he didn't need to elaborate.

* * *

Nicole was scared as she noticed the pain on Colin's face. He was feeling what Jess was feeling because their love was so deep that they were connected. She could see that he knew Jess was in trouble and it was scaring her just as much as it was scaring him. She didn't want to lose her best friend to these kidnappers. She wanted to find her before she went through to much pain but it looked like it was to late to save her from suffering any pain. Nicole knew that Jess was sensitive and so the pain she was suffering would be written all over her face and they would know they were getting to her. If this was because they wanted information it wouldn't take much to get it from her. That was the part that scared Nicole more than anything. What if what they wanted was a way to find the weakness in the FBI security or something?

* * *

Antonio was scared. The look on Nicole's face made it perfectly clear that there was a problem. They had just arrived at the first warehouse and it was completely empty except for the purse lying on the ground. Inside the purse was Jess's ID, badge and gun. It scared all three of them to know that she was without them somewhere and that she had been here and that's when they saw the blood.

"So Jess was attacked here." Antonio said softly as all three of them stared at the blood and her things.

"Call who you need to call to process the scene so we can hurry up and get out of here." Nicole said annoyed.

"We won't be able to leave until they are here." Antonio reminded her.

"That's why I said hurry up. We need to get moving before they do something else to her." Nicole said more annoyed.

"All right I understand that." Antonio said as he walked away and took out his cell phone to call for the FBI crime scene people. There was no way they would get there fast enough even if they hurried. Jess was suffering and there was nothing the three of them could do about it, that was killing them more than anything in the world. Jess was in pain and they were twiddling their thumbs. They had to find her and soon.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jess awoke once again and she noticed that she was alone again. She tried to move her arms to check to see if she was bleeding after the nail bed torture she had endured but she couldn't move her arms. She looked down and she noticed that her arms and legs were chained to the ground, and it also looked like there was something else that was about to happen. She noticed a tray of tools sitting not to far away and she knew they were used for torturing someone. Jess closed her eyes, wanting to try and move herself somewhere else mentally, because where she was, was way to horrific. She was wondering if Nicole, Antonio and Colin were even able to look for her, if they even knew where to start. Her visions had stopped recently, probably because of all the mental anguish she was being subjected to, her mind was trying to protect herself.

She heard the door open but refused to open her eyes again. She didn't want to see the tools they were going to use on her and she didn't want to know anymore what they wanted, because it didn't matter at this point. She was not going to tell them anything, no matter what they do to her. She was a federal agent and her job was to protect the citizens of this country, if she gave in and told them anything they wanted that could put innocent lives at risk, then she would be a failure at her job and she wouldn't give that up. If she was going to die here, then she would die with the knowledge that she did her job and she saved lives to the best of her ability.

* * *

Antonio was studying Nicole as she talked to another agent who was giving her dirty looks over interfering in this case, they were to close to the missing agent, that made them being on the case a hazard. If they found Jessica before anyone else showed up, if there was a gunfight or any type of fight and they killed the suspects, then they could be suspected of foul play because of their personal relationships with Jessica, but they weren't going to turn their backs on their missing friend, she wouldn't turn her back on them if they were missing. Antonio sighed as he watched her stalk away from the agent in a huff and he saw Colin was ready to punch the agent interviewing him, he needed to get the two of them out of there and now before they ended up losing their badges and then getting thrown in jail for something stupid. They couldn't help Jessica if they got themselves in trouble.

"Hey, let me take Colin here and Nicole and we will get out of your way. This is your crime scene and we should get out of here." Antonio said interrupting the interview before Colin went off on the rookie agent who was clearly unaware he was pressing some very sensitive buttons with the DOJ agent who wanted his girlfriend back, badly.

"Fine, but be reachable." The agent said in a warning tone.

"We are federal agents ourselves, we know the drill." Colin growled out as Antonio dragged him away.

"Hey, if you punch someone we could get arrested and how are we going to be able to help Jess if we are in jail and without our own badges and guns?" Antonio muttered lowly to him as they caught up with Nicole who was currently pacing back and forth and muttering under her breath as she glared at the list in her hands. It was clear she was trying to narrow it down in her mind by going through the clues that Jess had told her of her visions.

"Hey come on let's get in the car and you can go through everything in there." Antonio said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car.

* * *

Nicole was sitting in the front passenger seat and she glanced into the backseat and saw Colin was staring at the floorboards of the car. She knew that he was trying to find a way to connect mentally with Jess but she also knew that anyone who was getting tortured looked for ways to turn off their minds and if Jess did that, then there was no way Colin would be able to connect to her. She had to smile though, Jess had finally picked a winner in a boyfriend and Nicole knew that when she was found alive that Colin was going to pop the question and if Jess didn't say yes than Nicole would personally beat her up. This man was devoted to her, he loved her with all his heart and soul and it was clear that he would be totally and unquestionably damaged if they lost her. Nicole sucked in a deep breath, she couldn't think about them losing Jess, she couldn't think about her dying because there was no way that she could die.

* * *

Jess finally opened her eyes when she heard the footsteps walking away. She felt the intense pain shooting through her body and she knew she was in bad shape. She looked down and saw the gashes in her arms and legs and she felt the blood slowly leaving her body. She was going to die and she was going to die soon. They had gotten angry when she didn't respond to their questions. They had gotten annoyed as she ignored what they were asking for her to tell them and she had never said a word. She hadn't even cried or screamed in pain. She felt the needles and the blades digging into her body. She had felt the water poured over her and the wires that were attached to her as they electrocuted her. She was being badly tortured and all she could think of was that no one was going to get to her in time. Finally when she had not made a sound and they realized they would get nothing from her they had decided that it was okay to kill her off. They had made the major gashes and left her chained, she was going to slowly bleed to death and there was nothing anyone could do. She heard them all leaving and the cars that drove away. She had heard them load all their things, all the evidence against them into the cars and she knew no one was going to be coming in for her. If her friends didn't find her soon then it would be to late to save her life.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jess was slowly dying and she was so scared. All she wanted to do was be with her friends, she missed her family, her brother and her mother, and most of all she missed Colin. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him now. She wished she could see his face one more time, she wanted to feel his lips on hers in his kiss. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her and holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to picture his face, she wanted to see him again before she died. She also thought about her partner Nicole who was also her friend and she thought about Antonio and how much he loved Nicole. She thought about the children she would never get to have, hers and Colin's babies. She wanted nothing more than to see him and be happy with him, but it didn't seem like she was going to get that chance.

* * *

Colin had a bad feeling as he sat in the backseat silently. Something was wrong and he knew it. They weren't going to make it in time, they were running out of time fast and he didn't know where she was. The list was so long and no one was helping them narrow it down. They needed Jess and her visions more than ever at this moment and yet she was the one they were trying to save. He started hard at the list and begged for something to pop out at him, he wanted something on that list to tell him where to go, he wanted to know that Jess was all right and that she wasn't going to die on him, the ring he was carrying in his pocket felt so heavy, he wanted it on her finger and not in the box, it belonged on her finger. He should have bought it before now, and he should have put it on her finger before all of this happened. Maybe if she had known that he wanted to marry her, maybe she would have been able to fighter harder.

* * *

_She saw them all around her, the victims she couldn't save. She felt panic rising in her chest, the only way she could be seeing the dead people that she couldn't save, is if she had passed away herself. She turned around in a circle over and over again, wanting nothing more than to stare at the faces of the people that often haunted her dreams as she thought of her failures. She saw the one person she had felt even worse for failing, the young child that had touched Jess's heart. Jess wanted to be a mom so badly, now she was in heaven and she was with all the people she had failed before. Why was she in heaven if she had failed to save them? She saw them walking towards her and she bit her bottom lip nervously._

_"I am so sorry." She cried out to all of them. "I am so sorry for failing you all."_

_"You did not fail us agent." A man said as he walked over to her. "You got justice for us. There was no way you could keep us alive, it was our time to die. God wanted us here and he was going to take us no matter what, but you, you took the people who killed us away and made sure not another soul could be hurt by them. You did not fail us, you made us proud." _

_"Really?' Jess asked with tears in her eyes. "Is that why I am here in heaven now?"_

_"It isn't your time to die agent, you must fight so you can save others. The women that you tried to save are still in these mens clutches and if you don't try and find a way to let Colin know where you are, then they will die and for no reason." A woman cried out._

_"I don't know how to help them find me. I don't even know if they are looking." Jess said quietly._

_"They are searching for you. They are disobeying orders to search for you. They love you so much, especially Colin. He is so scared and so devastated over the thought of not saving you. You can't make him feel guilty over losing you. You can't leave that man behind. You have a bright future with that young man, a very bright future. You must go back there, you must fight!" The little girl said with a smile. "We will always be here waiting for your time, but it is not now. We will watch over you, as you watch over many others."_

* * *

Jess opened her eyes and struggled to find some way to let Colin know where she was. She wasn't even sure where she was, how could she tell him what she didn't know. She struggled to listen to any type of sound outside her window and she heard airplanes, she was near an airport. She closed her eyes and focused. She sent a message to Colin as hard as she could. She wasn't sure if her message had gotten to him but she would only be able to lay there and pray. She was losing so much blood and she was in so much pain, she was so near death and she was getting so cold. She knew she was going into shock and that was dangerous.

* * *

Colin saw the airport in his mind. She had to be near the airport. Jess was trying to tell him something, he knew she was.

"Are any of these places near an airport?" Colin asked immediately.

"Um…" Antonio pulled over and pulled the list away from Colin. He looked them over and then pulled up the map on his GPS system. He pointed to a location. "That one is."

"Go to that one and fast Antonio." Colin said. He couldn't explain why he was sure it was that one, but he was sure it was the right one.

* * *

Jess was barely hanging on when she heard the screech of tires outside. She knew there was blood all over and she needed a transfusion, but that was only if those tires screeching signaled that Colin was here. She heard the front door fly open and there were running footsteps and then three frantic voices. The door to the room she was in flew open and she saw Colin as he ran to her.

"In here! Get an ambulance!" He yelled out as he slid on his knees next to her. He was now kneeling in the pool of blood around her and she was so pale, but he didn't care. He loved her and he was going to get her to a hospital and he was going to make sure she lived.

"Knew you would come…. I love you…" Jess gasped out in so much pain.

"I love you to baby, when you get out of here you are marrying me, I am not asking I am telling." Colin said as he pulled the ring out and slipped it on her finger. If she died he wanted to make sure she saw that ring and it was in her finger before she left him.

Jess smiled as she saw the engagement ring and she nodded her head slowly. "I can't wait to be your wife." She said softly as her friends faces came into view. "He still has the two women, must stop him Nic." She then lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Colin, Nicole and Antonio were all sitting together in the Intensive Care Unit, in Jess's room. She has received three blood transfusions, just about every agent in the office building that Jess and Nicole worked in had come to the hospital to give blood, in hopes they could help their fallen comrade. They could all see she was no longer so pale, she had some color back in her cheeks, but she was still unconscious. The doctor said she had been tortured, he wasn't sure what had been done to her, but he was sure that she had multiple injuries and those would take time to heal.

Nicole knew she should head back to the office and start working on finding the other two women that this man had, but she didn't have any new leads to go on, there was no information. She would have to wait until the crime scene unit for the FBI let her know what they found. They were processing the scene, and a lot of the higher in command agents in the FBI were at the scene handling this case. It was clear that this case was personal to everyone, not just Colin, Nicole and Antonio. Jess was one of them, that meant that this man and whoever else was involved had made the biggest mistakes of their lives. They would hunt them down, there would be no place for any of them to hide ever.

* * *

Jess could hear her friends in the room, as well as her new fiancé. She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to talk to them. She hated that she was scaring them and she hated that she felt so weak and so vulnerable, still. She should be feeling better, she should be feeling safer but with her unconscious and unable to fight anyone, someone could get to her and try and kill her while she was unable to do anything about it. She struggled against the medication she had been given to keep her unconscious. She wanted to wake up, she wanted to see her friends and she wanted to see the love of her life. Suddenly she was shocked when she had another vision, she didn't think she would have them while unconscious in the hospital.

_Vision:_

_"Mommy! Mommy! Tell Logan I play to!" A little girl said as she run up to Jess with tears in her eyes and a pout on her face. She was using broken sentences, like most toddlers did. She was just a tiny little girl and Jess was working with her on using all her words and forming full and proper sentences._

_"Logan, let your sister play as well." Jess shouted into the living room where a little boy was playing a game on the television._

_"She's to little! My friends are here mom! She can play later!" Logan shouter back._

_Jess sighed and looked at the little girl and smiled. "How would you like to help mommy bake some cookies?" Jess asked her, hoping it would distract the toddler who was only two years old._

_"Okay mommy." The little girl nodded her head, smiling as her curly hair bobbed and a few curls fell out of the ponytail that she was currently wearing. "We make for dada?" _

_"Sure we can make the cookies for daddy." Jess nodded her head as she rubbed her stomach, the slight swell that was there. "Madison, why don't you decide which kind you want to make? Do you want to make Chocolate chip, peanut butter, oatmeal raisin, snooker doodles, m&m or chocolate cookies with white chocolate chips?" Jess asked the toddler who seemed to be thinking really hard. Jess knew that the little girl liked to feel important and she really liked to be in charge of making important decisions, or what she viewed were important decisions really._

_"Dada favorite." Madison said with a grin on her face._

_"All right then, Oatmeal Raisin it is." Jess said nodding her head as she started to take out all of the ingredients._

_End Vision._

Colin saw the smile somewhat on Jess's face. She had a tube down her throat and she could not really move her mouth or make any noise, but the smile seemed to be in her eyes and that meant that whatever she was dreaming about or thinking about was making her happy. Suddenly her eyes popped open and Colin got even closer as she stared at him.

"Hey baby, you're awake." Colin said with a smile on his face.

"Good to see everyone awake in here." The doctor said, causing everyone to jump. "I need to speak to the patient alone, all of you may wait outside for me."

"I am not leaving her alone." Colin said stubbornly.

"I know you are engaged, but you aren't married yet and legally I can't allow you to hear her condition as I explain it to her." The doctor said shaking his head.

Colin, Nicole and Antonio reluctantly gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead, telling her they would be right outside. They handed her the nurse call button, that when hit would light up the light outside her door which would alert them to any problems. She nodded that she understood and she waited patiently as they left the room, Colin leaving last and sending her a worried look and then glaring at the doctor, sending a silent warning that he better not try and hurt her at all.

"Ma'am, your injuries are pretty severe and it will take a while before you are fully healed, but I do believe you should make a full recovery and be able to return to work, but not for a long time. It could take up to a year or a year and a half before you are capable of returning to work, for more than one reason. I also wanted to let you know, just in case you are not aware, that you are about 9 weeks pregnant." The doctor informed her.

Jess's eyes went wide and she was in shock. She recalled the vision she had just had in her head and she wanted to laugh and she wanted to cry but she could do neither of those things. Suddenly the door opened and a couple of nurses came in with some equipment.

"Since you are awake, and it seems like your lungs are working clearly I feel like we can go ahead and pull this tube out of your throat at this moment." The doctor said smiling at her. The nurses got everything ready and finally the tube was pulled completely out and a nurse helped her swallow and drink some water. "Now your throat will be sore for a bit, it might be a little bit harder to talk than usual but give it a little bit and you should be fine."

"When can I find out what I am having?" Jess asked, moving her hands to her stomach, ignoring the pain that the sudden movement had caused.

"Usually we can tell when you are about 14 to 16 weeks along." The doctor said with a smile. "I assume this is good news?"

"Excellent news. I have been wanting to be a mom for a while, I had no idea. We have been using protection so this is a shock." Jess said as she was beaming.

After the doctor and nurses left the room Colin came back in alone. The doctor had told him it might be best if he went alone and talked to her, there was something she wanted to talk to him alone about.

"Hey, Nicole and Antonio are going to go and run to get Chinese food. We are going to try and sneak you some, now that you have that tube out. The doctor said it was fine, as long as it was in moderation and you didn't overdue it. He said you have a very good reason to want and need some good food like that." Colin said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I need to tell you something." Jess said nervously. She wasn't sure how he was going to take the news. She was glad to know that despite all the blows and things she had taken to the stomach, and all the other torture, the baby seemed fine. They wouldn't know how the drugs that she had been pumped full of when she was kidnapped had affected the baby until after the baby was born.

"What is it baby? Whatever it is we can handle it together." Colin said as he gently stroked some hair that had escaped out of her face.

"Okay, I guess just blurting it out might be best since I am so nervous. I'm pregnant." Jess said suddenly.

Colin stared at her, unsure if she was joking with him or being honest. He was just staring at her, waiting for her to say that she was kidding, but she never said it.

"You're not happy." Jess said as the smile that had been on her face suddenly disappeared.

"It's not that." Colin said biting his lower lip. "I just never really thought about us having kids anytime soon."

"Well I wasn't expecting it either, but this is our baby and I am 9 weeks pregnant and happy about it. I am going to be a mommy and if you don't want t be a daddy then I can do this on my own." Jess said as tears started to fill her eyes. "Are you going to be a part of this or not?"


	22. Chapter 21

Authors Night: thanks to all my fans for reading and reviewing, and I am sorry it has taken me so long to update but I am battling health issues and now we have to move so I am working hard to bring you all the updates I can. Please keep reading and reviewing!

Thx Fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 21

Colin was staring at her in shock, almost like he was pissed off that she would assume that he wouldn't want to be a father to his child that she was carrying. It also appeared he was pissed off that she would automatically assume he wasn't happy, when he was really just in complete and total shock. He took a deep breath, realizing she had been through a lot the past few days, and she was probably scared out of her mind and now she knew she was carrying an innocent life inside of her, and there was nothing she could so about.

"Look, I would never ever turn my back on any child of mine and you know that! I can't believe you would ever think the worst of me! I have been spending all my time worrying about you, barely sleeping if I slept at all, barely eating if I ate at all and basically scared out of my mind because I had no idea where the woman I loved and was planning on marrying was at. Do you realize that I looked over everything I could think of when it came to this case?" Colin growled out.

"Colin, I know that I shouldn't have said that. I know that you would love any child that was yours or was created out of the love we feel for each other." Jess said with a wince. She knew her mind wasn't thinking clearly, but that memory was there in her mind, that showed her how happy her family was, even if she didn't see their daddy in there.

"You have a vision, didn't you?" Colin asked her, afraid to find out what he was going to do to help her get out of there.

"Colin, I missed you so much. When those men had me, I kept thinking about you and scared that they would rape me the same way that they had raped the other two women they had there. It's my fault that they still have those women, and it's my fault that they got away. They shouldn't have gotten away at all, there was no way they should have gotten away." Jess said as she felt the tears building in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Colin could tell she was feeling guilty over the fact that she was out of the clutches of those men but those two women still in captivity with those men and that was what worried her, and Colin could also tell she was worried about their mental coping after the brutal rapes they were apparently suffering. "Baby, can you tell me what else is bothering you?" He asked her, knowing this wasn't just about the fact that those two women were still in their clutches.

"I just can't understand what my visions were trying to tell me, and I am worried about whether or not I will even get any visions that could be helpful at this point in time." Jess said as she felt her heart breaking.

"Look, don't push it, don't push those visions and don't try and be a hero. We are going to all work together on this, and the Director has every agent he can spare working on this case, it's a priority because you are one of us Jess, and we don't let anyone hurt a fellow cop, no matter what." Colin informed her.

Jess slowly nodded her head and she scooted over on the bed, patting it slowly and she smiled when Colin toed off his shoes and climbed in right next to her. He lightly rubbed her still flat stomach and kissed her forehead, wondering if there was a son or a daughter in there and he was wondering how he could keep her safe without making her feel caged or constantly watched. No one deserved to live a life like that, no one.

Jess stayed in the hospital overnight, and she was grateful with the FBI for getting her out of there and bringing her to the headquarters. When she walked in everyone clapped and she blushed before heading to her desk. She smiled when she saw that Colin was sitting there, next to her desk, just as Antonio was sitting there next to Nicole's and both men looked like two young puppies in love who were hoping for a treat for following the rules.

"Well, what is going on here now?" She asked with a slight giggle as Colin got up and kissed her on the lips.

"We are working the case, and we need to pick your brain." Antonio answered, seeing that everyone was trying to figure out a way to not remind her of the problems of what she had faced during her kidnapping.

"All right then, let's see what you have and I will try and jog my own memory." Jess said as she took her jacket off and hung it on the back of her chair. Then she sat down slowly and leaned back in her chair and waited to see what they would say about what they had managed to learn about the team of men that had grabbed her up and now held two young innocent women captive.

"We believe he has a grudge against the government." Antonio said as he looked up from the profile.

"I don't think so. He said that I used to date him, that was why he grabbed me up. He also stated why he picked the women that he did." Jess informed them and she could see the shocked looks on the faces of her friends and colleagues.

"All right, we need his name and we need to learn as much about him as you can tell us." Nicole spoke up. She watched as Jess took a deep breath and she pulled a pad of paper close to her. She started to write some things down, not wanting to say that jerks name out loud, she didn't want to ever have to really talk to him or see him again.

"Jess, baby, we need that name and we need information that might help us find him." Colin said as he started to reach for her but she pulls away and shakes her head and keeps on writing.

Jess knew her friends were afraid as they were sitting there and watching her, but it didn't matter at that point. She only hoped that she wasn't too late to help those poor women who were still in the clutches of a monster, the same monster that been haunting her nightmares and visions for so long.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jess looked over at Colin, and she knew he was lost in thought. She had been really shocked when he had gone out with Antonio and come back with a baby name book and some other books about pregnancy and soon to be fathers and he had even gotten her a few books about becoming a mother. Jess was really touched that he was so into becoming a father that he would go out and get a book. She was really happy that she was with Colin, because he meant the world to her. She had seen the looks on the faces of her friends as they had gone over the name she had managed to write down, but even she knew he had probably used a fake name when they had been together and she probably had no idea who he really was.

"Are you angry with me?" Jess asked him softly, her hands resting on her flat stomach as she realized that she would do whatever it took to keep the child she was carrying inside of her safe and sound.

"No, why would you think that?" Colin asked her, confused on what she was thinking about.

"I know that I wasn't exactly being very forthcoming back at the office today." Jess said keeping her voice soft. "I am not trying to hide anything, I just feel like I failed when it comes to those poor women and even worse, I obviously screwed up with my personal life, choosing to date someone like that. What if I make a huge mistake when choosing the people allowed to be around our child when they are born?" Jess asked him, scared she would fail the child she was carrying in the worst way.

"Jess, I know that you are going to be the best mother in the world to all of our kids." Colin informed her. "I wanted to find a better way to do this, I really wanted to wait until we were sure that the danger had passed and that we had our heads on straight and everything was going to be fine, but I want to make sure you understand how much I love and trust you with everything inside of me. I have been holding onto this for a while now and I want to make sure it is where it belongs and with the one person it belongs with." Colin said as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the dresser, he opened the top drawer and pulled something out, holding it behind his back.

"What is it?" Jess asked him really curious now.

"Jess, you know you are the love of my life. You know that you mean everything to me and that there is no one else I could ever see me spending the rest of my life with, right?" Colin asked her softly as he sat next to her in their bed.

"Yes." Jess said confused.

"You mean the world to me and you don't know how happy it made me to realize that we were having our first baby together, because no one in this world deserves to be a mother more than you. You are the only woman I have ever wanted to settle down with, the only woman I have ever wanted to have children with." Colin said as he finally pulled the box from behind his back. Slowly he opened the box to reveal the ring he had spent a ton of money on. "Jess, baby, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and marry me?"

Jess stared at the ring and then looked back at Colin in complete and total shock. She had no idea what she should say or what she wanted to say. She loved him more than anything in the world and they were going to have a baby together, but what if marrying him but his life in more danger than it ever would have been in if they had not gotten married?

* * *

They were trembling as they huddled together in the corner of the room. They were so cold and they had nothing in the room that could help warm them up. If something didn't change for them soon, then one or both of them would get really sick and possibly lose their lives. They knew that the man was angry that the FBI agent had gotten away. Even worse, she was alive and not hurt bad enough to have to stay in the hospital. They had said she would be really sore, that she was going to be resting either behind a desk at the FBI headquarters or in bed. She wasn't allowed to do any shopping or heavy lifting and her physical activity was restricted, that was the only thing that kept him from blowing a complete gasket. However, the one that had delivered the message was clearly holding some information back, and the two women were sure when that information came out, that they would be killed immediately.

"Do you think the FBI agent, Jess, will find us?" The younger woman asked, the fear in her voice causing it to completely shake.

"Jess is a psychic, so I think she is going to try to do whatever it takes to find us." The older woman said nodding her head slowly. She had seen the worry and the fear in the agents eyes when she had seen the pain on their faces. She had been concerned about their safety above their own, she had even attempted to bargain for their release by offering her own life.

"I know she is going to find us, she has to find us." The younger woman said with conviction in her voice.

There was no one else they could rely on to find them. They need the psychic FBI agent to focus on them, they needed her to try and find them. One thing the older woman had learned was how to try and send messages to other psychics using her mind. She knew that it was risky and that she could cause more damage than do any good, but if she didn't try then they would die.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jess was smiling as she listened to Nicole talk about something that Antonio had said. Jess looked down at her left hand and the ring that was sitting on her finger, she had finally given Colin an answer and told him yes. She had her fears that were still rising inside of her but there was no way she could not marry the one man that meant the world to her. Colin was everything to her and she wanted to make sure that he understood how much he meant to her. Knowing they were having a baby together and that he would do whatever it took to keep her and their unborn child safe, Jess knew she had to tell him yes.

"So have you decided on a wedding date?" Nicole asked her with a smile as she caught Jess staring at her ring for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Well we want to get married before I get too far along, I don't want to look huge in the wedding photo's." Jess said as she looked up at Nicole. "So we were thinking that maybe we could go to city hall and get married and then after the baby is born we can have a big wedding."

"Why? We can plan a wedding in a few weeks, it would just mean that we would need to go out and get you a wedding dress immediately." Nicole said immediately not happy with the thought that she would be getting married at city hall.

"Well, how can we have a big wedding when these women need us to find them? How can we have a big wedding when this man and his little henchmen are out there and probably thinking I am deceased and when they find out I am alive and getting married and pregnant, they are going to come for me again?" Jess made it clear why she thought it would be best to just stick with going to city hall for right now. She really thought it would be way better to just have a judge or justice of the peace to marry them right now and then after they have the baby and after they catch these guys and save the women, then they can plan and have a big wedding. She felt guilty that she, the federal agent, had been the one that was rescued first. She should have been the last one saved from these freaks, whether she was critically injured or not.

"Jess, there is always going to be someone that is missing. There is always going to be some creepy guy that wants to get even with us. That doesn't mean you put your life on hold and not do the things you really want to do. You deserve that big dream wedding and I am going to make sure that you have one." Nicole said, making it clear she wasn't backing down on this one.

* * *

They were shaking again as they suffered another round of torture. It appeared like they were going to be tortured non stop until someone finally came and got them out of there. They were still attempting to connect mentally with the federal agent that had been held there before, but it appeared like they were still having trouble doing that. They looked up as the main man came into the room. They had discovered that he had a lot of aliases, and neither of the women actually knew his real name, not even the federal agent who had dated him before knew his real name. They knew that meant that the agent was probably unsure of who had them and how find him. They hoped that she still had her old pictures of when they were together, then maybe she could use those pictures to let people know who to look for.

"She had to still be looking for us, she has to be." The younger woman said softly over and over as she took another beating and then she felt sick to her stomach as she saw the hungry and lustful gaze that the newest 'soldier', as the man who was holding them referred to his little helpers. The women knew that they were considered open game to the men, that at any point they could be raped by any one of them, or worse, by all of them.

"If she even survived those injuries." The other woman, Amelia, stated softly. "She was hurt real bad and the reason we can't connect to her could be she died in that house when they left her there, bleeding like she was."

"She can't be dead, because she is our only hope. If she died, then we are going to die and I refuse to believe that we are going to die here, we can't. I finally met a man who loves me, who would do anything for me…" She trailed off as her eyes went wide and she felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she saw that very man walk into the room, smirking at her as he stood next to the leader of the whole thing.

"You mean my little brother here? Yes I have been listening to you two whine and complain for a while, it bothers me so knock it off. Don't worry, he got rid of all the pictures you and your family had of him, and a lot of the pictures they had of you as well." The leader sneered at them.

The women didn't know his real name and they refused to call him what he demanded they call him, so they just called him the leader out loud but they called him something very different inside of their heads.

* * *

Jess rolled her eyes as she stood in front of the mirror in another wedding dress. Colin and Antonio had been on Nicole's side and so Jess had been outnumbered and had finally caved and agreed they would have the big wedding in five weeks. Jess was sure she would have a tiny little bump by then but she knew that no matter what dress she chose it could be hidden, just like she knew she would need to be able to buy the sample dress that very day and then have the alterations team get ready to fix whatever it was that wasn't working about the dress with Jess's body.

After Jess finally found her dress and was in the dressing room getting dressed in her clothes while the lady helping her and Nicole finally went to write up the ticket, Jess saw the images flashing through her mind, someone was trying to connect with her mentally, and someone wanted to make sure that she knew what was going on and where they were, Jess knew who it was, but the question was, could she make the connection strong enough to see what she needed to see or would she only see the small flashes before she lost the fragile connection altogether?


	25. Chapter 24

Authors Note: All right folks, need to let you know something important. please bear with me because it is possible the story might be a little off or something but it's because I have just suffered a devastating loss. My Great Grandmother, who i am extremely close to, passed away at 4am on Oct 24th folks. I miss her more than anything and my health has taken a nosedive because I am not sure how to handle this loss. I am going to try and keep writing and updating but I might make mistakes here or there, so i am asking that if there is something confusing please send me a Private Message, and don't ask the main question in the review, but please leave a review. Remember the more reviews i get, the faster I try and write the new chapters and post them.

Kris

* * *

Chapter 24

Jess had locked herself in the bathroom when they got home, saying she wanted to take a bubble bath and just relax for a few minutes before dinner. Everyone had agreed that would be a good idea, since they were sure that planning the wedding was going to be extremely stressful and they were going to be working on the wedding just about every day starting that night. Jess had also heard that Antonio and Nicole were going to be staying in the guest room, and it was clear they were staying for more than just a way to be able to stay up late or be here early in the morning to start planning, they were worried that these creeps were going to come back for her. Jess had said nothing to anyone about the image flashes she had gotten within the wedding dress shop they had been in.

As she ran the water into the tub, making sure the door is locked and putting in a generous amount of bubbles as well as fizzie ball of relaxer and then gently undressed and placed a notebook and a few pens on the little table she kept next to the tub in case she ever had a vision while in the tub, it had happened more than once and if she didn't have a notebook nearby sometimes she forgot what it was, since she was usually way too relaxed to pay close enough attention.

Finally when the water temperature was right and the right amount of water was in the tub she undressed and climbed inside, hoping that once she relaxed her mind she could make herself reach out, make herself connect in ways she never ever had before. Normally she just had visions of missing people on her own, but she didn't think she had ever reached out with her mind and actually connected with the victim and found out information from them right then and there.

"All right ladies, let's have a nice conversation and you can help me find you. Once I find you, once we rescue you and keep you safe, maybe you can even attend my wedding." Jess murmured as she relaxed into the tub and laid her head back on the bath pillow that Colin had bought and placed in the tub for her a couple years ago. He always made sure it was still all right, because he had bought a few of them, that way he could replace them if one of them wore out. He said it was a good idea to have a supply, because you never knew what would happen. Jess had just smiled and laughed.

* * *

They were staring at their injuries, the blood was still slowly coming out of the wounds that they had attempted to close on their own. They weren't allowed to have anything sharp, but they were playing games with them as well, he didn't want them to die yet, which meant they had to find a way to treat their injuries so they would survive and he and his little men could play some more. The younger woman was curled into a ball, staring at her arms as if she could make the bleeding stop just by staring at them. Amelia shook her head, she was worried for the younger woman, she just didn't seem strong enough to handle everything they were being put through. Amelia was beginning to think that even if they got out of there, the younger woman may take her own life to stop the memories from tormenting her, Amelia would need to remember to suggest she be put in a hospital and observed, she might need to join the woman herself, if they stayed too much longer.

"Has she made contact?" The younger woman whimpered, her body shaking worse.

"Not yet, but we made a brief connection earlier, however she wasn't in a proper place to make a full connection. It looked like she was in a bridal store or something." Amelia informed the younger woman. "But I did hear her voice say she would attempt another connection and to be ready for an attempt to connect." Amelia informed the younger woman with a gentle smile. She could see the slight glimmer of hope that appeared in the younger woman's eyes and she was glad she had told her of that information.

* * *

Jess took a deep breath and kept her eyes closed. She reached out with her mind, reaching out a mental hand to attempt to connect with Amelia, hoping she could make the connection and get the needed information to find the two women, the two women who were weighing so heavily on her mind. Then she felt it, she felt her body relax and she picked up the notebook and let herself go.

_Mental connection:_

_"How are you both holding up?" Jess asked immediately as she saw the younger woman through Amelia's eyes and winced at the sight. It was making her feel sick to her stomach, making her feel like she had failed the two women miserably._

_"Not well. They are telling us to take care of our wounds, they do not want us dead. A couple of the men here are brothers to him, the main one." Amelia informed her softly. "He will let him do whatever he wants to me and her. We are in more danger then we knew." Amelia told her inside their heads._

_"Do you have any idea where you are?" Jess asked her quickly._

_"No." Amelia finally let the word leave her mouth, and Jess felt the pain and sadness inside of her._

_"Okay. Do you hear anything outside?" Jess asked her. "Did you hear anything when you were brought there or hear anything daily or once in a while?" Jess elaborated._

_"I hear boats sometimes. I can hear that deep horn." Amelia finally said after thinking about it._

_"So you hear the horns of cargo ships." Jess said getting excited. "Anything…" _

_Connection Broken._

Jess sat up quickly and felt angry. The connection had suddenly been broken and she had no idea why. Amelia wasn't speaking out loud and the younger woman wasn't even paying attention to Amelia, Jess had seen that through the other woman's eyes. Why was someone suddenly coming into their room and going towards the women? Jess looked at the notebook paper and saw what she had written and realized what the man could be walking in there for. He could be walking in there to take what he wanted, something that would either hurt the women or kill them, eventually. She knew that if she didn't get to those women soon, then they could lose it, mentally. Even if she found them alive, it wouldn't mean that the women would mentally be all right. Jess needed to hurry and she needed to hurry soon.


	26. Chapter 25

**authors Note: **Thank you all for being so patient but I haven't really been able to update much because of my illness and computer problems. I am going to try and update faster again, like I was doing before but please, please, don't be angry if it takes me a little bit. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers, please stick with me and please remember that a review is a great way to show your appreciation! i hope you all have Happy Holidays!

thanks,

Kris

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Jess was getting frustrated as she threw down the latest notebook she had been writing down notes inside as she went through everything in her mind about her stay there as well as her past and any connections she might have with the two women that were still being held. Jess knew that her friends were worried about her, especially Colin. Getting married to each other was a big step, but they were both ready for this and Jess knew that after everything that had happened, Colin realizing how important they were too each other.

"Hey, why don't you try relaxing?" Nicole asked setting a cup of tea in front of Jess. "You know you have problems when you push yourself too hard when it comes to your visions, I have a feeling it would be the same for you if you were pushing memories and anything else you could think of."

"I know but those two women are in so much danger. I could feel their terror, see it in their eyes as they realized whatever they had been going through, was about to happen to either one of them or both of them, again." Jess said as she shuddered at the utter and complete horrifying terror worked over her whole body and mind, making her feel like she needed to hurry or that she was going to be the one that was hurt badly.

"Jess, I know it's hard to handle, but I promise you that we are going to do everything we can to find those women and bring these creeps to justice." Nicole said, knowing her best friend and partner was having a rough time of it.

"I feel like I failed them. How could I not see this? What could is having the ability that I have, if I can't help people who really need me right now? All those people I manage to find and when it's people who are in the hands of people who hurt me, I can't see anything that would be of any use." Jess said with tears in her eyes.

"Babe, you just need to relax. If you keep pushing it, you aren't going to get anywhere but back in the hospital and having a huge migraine." Colin said as he sat down next to her.

"I can't just sit there and wonder what is happening to those women. I was there, I was tortured by these creeps just like they were and I can't handle not being able to put this whole thing together and help them." Jess said as she slammed her hands on the table in front of her and got up and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She leaned against the wall and looked into the mirror, and as she stared at herself it hit her, again.

_Vision:_

_"Sh… they're coming again." The younger woman whispered._

_"Just stay calm. I know it won't be long until the cops find us, they have to have a lead on these guys. Two women can't just disappear without someone seeing or knowing something and it probably helps that they took an FBI agent as well. That agent, Jess, she has to know how to find us, she has to find us!" Amelia said as she looked towards the door, panic written all over her face._

_"What if there is nothing for them to find? There is no one out there who will miss me! There isn't anyone who is going to care about…" The young woman stopped as the man walked into the room again, the smirk on his face made it clear that there was going to be nothing but pain for the two women yet again._

_"Please, leave her alone." Amelia begged them as they grabbed the younger woman._

_The torture, the pain and the beatings started again. There was blood, there was pain and there was screaming. They were begging for them to just finish them off, they just wanted their lives ended so they wouldn't be in this much pain anymore. _

_End vision._

Jess was crying as she slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest. The visions were not the same, she didn't understand why her powers were changing, why was she seeing these things like this? Usually she would only get clues she needed to put together that would allow her to find the people that were missing, so why had everything changed on her? She wished her powers would go back to normal, she wished she could see things the way she always had so she could find those women and put the men in jail.

* * *

Colin was worried as he glanced towards the closed bathroom door yet again. He rubbed the back of his neck as he turned back towards Nicole and Antonio were just as worried as he was. Colin knew that they had known Jess longer than he did and they could tell this was really starting to hurt her. Sometimes, as Nicole had informed him, Jess felt like it was her fault if her visions didn't give her the answers she needed to find the people that were missing quick enough or alive. Nicole had informed him that Jess always felt that she was the one who had to take the world on her shoulders and if she was the one who messed up then she was going to be in deep trouble.

"I don't know how to help her." Colin said softly.

"All you can do is listen to her and be there for her. She is probably going to have breakdowns over this and she is most likely going to really feel guilty because a part of her will always think that her visions are the key to solving everything and saving everyone." Nicole said softly.

Antonio looked between the two of them and then sighed as he looked up and saw Jess walking out of the bathroom and walking towards them. The three of them were staring at her pale face as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"They are being tortured again." She said softly as she started shaking.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jess was trying to smile, she was trying to be happy but getting married was not what she thought was the right thing to be doing at that moment, but she was pregnant and she had promised Colin that she would marry him and so here she was walking down the aisle, in a wedding dress, with Colin waiting for her and a few close family and friends sitting in the seats watching, having no idea about the turmoil that was raging inside of Jess's head and in her heart. She kept the smile plastered on her face, the whole time she was standing there and saying her vows and when it was over and she was pronounced Colin's wife and he was pronounced her husband, it certainly was a relief for her. She needed to find someplace quiet and attempt to force another vision, because she felt like she was failing those poor women.

"Hey, no being mad at yourself and no being angry for not being there for those women today. You have done a lot for them, you have been working all the time for them, and it has nearly killed you and our baby a few times Jess. I am asking for one day and one night, where it's all about you, me and the baby inside of you." Colin said as they danced on the dance floor at their reception, they were man and wife and he was determined to try and get her to enjoy the reception that they had paid good money for.

"I know, you're right. I think a part of me had always thought we would find them before we got married and they would actually be here, be in attendance and having fun with us." Jess admitted as she rested her head against his chest, as they danced to the slow song that they had both picked together as the song they had always wanted as their first dance.

"I know you did. Jess, we just bought a new house, we just got married and we are having a child. I want you to rest your mind and your body before attempting to try and have anymore visions on this case." Colin said, hoping that if he put his foot down it might make things better for his new wife and the mother of his unborn children.

"I know, I know that Colin. I will try and not do anything, but if my body or my mind makes the connection on its own, I am not trying to turn it off or get away from it." Jess warned him immediately.

"Understood." Colin said nodding his head. He had married a psychic, he had to be willing to work with her and her gift, and even if he didn't like it, that meant allowing her to see things that scared her or hurt her emotionally. She felt like this whole thing was her fault and that the reason the other women weren't found was because of her, that she wasn't seeing them the right way. He knew it wasn't that at all, whoever had taken them was just really good at what he was doing, it was something that Nicole and Antonio had also agreed with him on.

* * *

Nicole could tell that her best friend was worried. She could always tell when she wanted to try and force a vision but was trying not to at the same time. She knew that Colin had probably put his foot down, this was their wedding and Jess had been working herself so much that she was exhausted and having a hard time staying awake most of the time. Nicole was very close with her good friend and was proud that she was so into helping people, even at the risk of her own health, but in this case it was worrying her more than anything. This guy had kidnapped and tortured Jess as well, this guy had a personal connection to her friend that they still hadn't been able to figure out and Nicole was beginning to wonder if the reason he let Jess go, was because he knew she would work herself sick trying to have visions and find those women, he must have known Jess would make sure to connect to them and could possibly feel their pain through the visions.

"Why didn't I think of that before?" Nicole groaned as she seriously considered slamming her head into the table.

"Why didn't you think of what before?" Antonio asked her as he rubbed her back, seeing that she was warring with herself again. He knew she was wondering if she should pull Colin and Jess aside and tell them what she had thought of or if she should just keep it to herself and not say a word and let them have their wedding.

"What if the reason they kidnapped Jess and then let her go, only torturing her enough to draw away suspicion on the real reason they let her go, because they knew she would connect to those women and feel guilty and feel their pain through them. He is torturing Jess, by torturing the women and using Jess's gift, her visions to get even with her." Nicole whispered and saw when it was dawning on Antonio that it was a very plausible that, that could be what was happening.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Antonio asked, nearly groaning himself and eyeing the table in front of him, wondering if he could slam his own head into the table top.

"Because we just thought the torture she got was her punishment, none of us thought that the kidnapping was designed to make sure Jess connected with the other two women, that she would talk to them, see them, feel their pain and go through their torture and feel their terror, none of us thought that was their plan all along, to torture and hurt Jess through her mind and her gift." Nicole said as she watched her friend and partner smile. She even giggled as her new husband rubbed her belly, the belly that housed their unborn child. But Nicole knew now, that her friend was in danger every time she had a vision on this case, that put that baby in danger as well, now it was time to decide, what should they do and would it be best if they found a way to stop Jess from having the visions on this case?


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The two young women were getting more and more scared as they sat on the cold hard floor inside the new place they had been moved to. It seemed like they were always moving, they were always going to a new place, almost like he didn't want to stay too long in one place, for fear that they would be found out. They knew that the FBI Agent that had been grabbed would be working on their case, they knew she would be there and trying to find them very quickly. They both looked up and rolled their eyes as a third woman was thrown into the room, it was clear that they really wanted to hurt that FBI lady, and they figured the more women that they grabbed and tortured, the better chance they had at making that agent feel horrible and hurt her badly, without laying a hand on her.

"Just stay real quiet for a few more minutes." The youngest of the two women stated to the newest addition. This one had straight, long black hair that reached the lower back just above her bottom. The black hair was shiny and it was streaked with red and her bangs were a totally different color, they were blue.

"Why did you do that to your hair?" Amelia asked the newest woman curiously.

"I didn't." The woman whispered, her whole body was shaking and she drew her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth, the terror on her face was clear and it was also clear that the men had streaked her hair and dyed her bangs, probably so that it would be harder to recognize.

"I like the black hair on you." Amelia said, hoping to calm the young woman down.

"My natural hair color is blonde, I want my blonde hair back." The woman said as she had tears that started falling from her eyes and it was clear she was completely and utterly terrified, and there was no way the original two women could blame her.

"I should probably give you a heads up, they are going to torture you, and it will be painful." The younger woman said softly. "I think we should come up with some nicknames, if they don't know your real name then it would be best to keep it that way."

"They don't, I don't think. When they grabbed me I didn't have my ID or anything on me except some cash in my pocket. I was on my way to buy my mother a birthday present." The woman said as she thought about her mother and father and her two sister and two brothers and wanted to cry harder.

"All right, well, I am going to be called Blondie, mainly because it's what my daddy calls me anyway." The younger woman said with a smile.

Amelia glared at the woman, wondering if she had taken too many blows to the head. Was she completely insane? They were in a dark, damp, cold room and they were tortured pretty much daily, and she felt like making up nicknames? She had to be losing her mind.

"I think you should be called Melly." 'Blondie' said with a smile on her face as she pointed to Amelia.

"Seriously?" Amelia or 'Melly' said with a confused look on her face.

"Yup. And new girl, I think you should be called, Green Eyes, because your eyes are such a pretty green color." 'Blondie' said as she looked closely at the frightened young woman.

"My boyfriend calls me that." 'Green Eyes' said as she looked at 'blondie' and sighed. "He said that it was my eyes that caught his attention in the first place and that he loved their color and everything about them. They really caught his attention and made him want to get to know me better, my green eyes and my blonde, platinum blonde, hair."

"Well there we have it, I am Blondie, she is Melly and you are Green Eyes." Blondie said as she smiled, proud of herself at that point.

"This is going to be a really really long time the more I spend it with her." Melly, muttered underneath her breath as she glanced at Blondie out of the corner of her eyes. She could tell that woman was scared deep down, and this was probably the way she dealt with it, by being annoying.

* * *

Jess was rubbing the back of her neck as she worked on a report for a case she had worked with another agent quite a bit ago. She had forgotten to go through and correct whatever errors she had made during the first time she had written it and so now she really needed to get it down, the trial was coming up soon and the prosecutor wanted all the paperwork put together and wanted to make sure that everything was in order and that he could get a clean conviction without any problems. She sighed as she tapped her pen against the desk near her laptop. She was currently sitting at home, not sure why she wasn't allowed to go into work at the FBI building, but they had asked her to stay home and work from there for a little bit. Jess figured it had something to do with the case that everyone wanted her to not work on or try and force any visions on. She knew they were worried about her, she just didn't understand why. Jess glanced around her, remembering she was alone in the new house that she had bought with Colin and smiled. She saved her work and turned everything off and went into their bedroom and laid on the bed, she wanted to make sure that if something happened, she would at least be lying down already and it might help keep her safe and calm.

Jess focused in on the two women that she remembered seeing and she connected almost immediately, shocked that her abilities were not following their normal ways of working. She knew this was different, this wasn't how her visions had worked before, so why were they working like this now? She saw a third woman, shaking and huddled in the corner, her long black hair was tangled around her face, and the red streaks were clearly brand new and recent. Jess could see tell that she was brand new and this was probably one of the first times she had seen what awaited her in the place she was now being held captive in. Jess felt pain shooting through her body and she cried out. She felt the whip digging into her back, it felt like her skin was being ripped off and her whole body was on fire. She could hear the screams in her head and she struggled to break the hold of the vision. Her body was burning, she was in so much pain. This was new for her, but the pain was becoming intense and unbearable. Finally the younger woman came in sight, bleeding from wounds on her back and Amelia was grabbed and it started all over again. When they were done with her, they grabbed their newest charge who was fighting them even more. She was scared and it was clear this was her first time being tortured, Jess felt the pain and was screaming. Suddenly she snapped out of the vision as she felt someone shaking her and she saw the terror stricken face of her husband and her two friends. Jess was shaking as she grabbed Colin and burst into tears, but her back was still on fire and when Colin touched it she winced and pulled away.

"Turn around." Colin said softly.

Jess turned around and Colin lifted her shirt up and he cursed. "What is it?" Jess asked confused. None of her visions had ever left any marks on her, she doubted it was even possible.

"You have crisscrossing marks all over your back, a few of them are cut wide open and bleeding. Nicole, Antonio can you bring me the first aid kit? I need to clean them to see if she needs to go to the hospital for stitches." Colin said, his voice was shaking and the terror he was feeling was coming off of him in waves.

Jess was also scared, this was the first time she had actually had physical marks like the women were getting, her abilities had shifted marjorly, but the worst thing was, now she was getting hurt and she didn't know what would happen if during the vision one of them died, things had just gotten a little more deadly and Jess wasn't sure what to do now.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jess was lying on her side, her head resting on Colin's chest and she knew he was angry and scared. He had already argued that Jess should just stop working this case and that she should stop with the visions. There was an entire task force down at the FBI offices that was dedicated to working this case, not just to find the three women, now that they knew there was a third woman there, but to capture the men who had kidnapped and tried to kill her, a fellow federal agent. Colin knew that she was not going to drop this, she felt guilty that she had gotten away from them and that those women hadn't and were being tortured, what appeared like, daily by these men. There had to be more to it than just a bad breakup or someone being dumped or turned down for another date. This guy had to have another agenda that Jess wasn't aware of.

"You're thinking way too hard." Jess said softly as she felt him lightly running his fingers through her hair. He usually liked to rub circles on her back but since her last vision and the injuries she had awoken from it with, he was avoiding touching that area because of the wounds.

"Well, you would be too." Colin said shrugging his shoulders and then sighing. "Jess, your ability is shifting, and that isn't normal. You said they were giving you some sort of drug when you were there?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, so?" Jess asked him confused.

"What if this is about something they are creating? What if they are trying to make a weapon or turn some people into something else? Think about it, after you got out of the hospital, your visions changed big time. You started seeing things differently, your ability not only shifted but it grew and now you are suffering the same injuries as the subjects of your visions." Colin stated as he stopped stroking her hair and looked down at her as her eyes lifted to his.

"What you're saying is, they want to see if they have created a drug capable of activating someone's sixth sense in a totally different way?" Jess asked softly.

"They created a drug capable of changing someone else's abilities, and that can be dangerous. What if they found someone who was capable of actually doing harm or damage to something, but on a small scale? Then they give them the drug that amplifies their abilities and allows them to become someone way more dangerous and deadly. Think about what they could do and how much damage or control they could have. They could create an army of psychics that have small abilities that they have made a lot bigger and more dangerous, there wouldn't be a police officer in the world capable of stopping them then." Colin said and as he said the words he knew it sounded crazy, but if a drug was capable of increasing someone's ability by somehow getting into the brain and amplifying the sixth sense that was already possessed then it could become some potentially dangerous and deadly.

"That sounds like something out of a science fiction novel or movie." Jess said as she slowly sat up and arched an eyebrow at him.

"I know. I am well aware that it sounds crazy or impossible but most people believe seeing the future or talking to the dead is impossible, but there are still psychics out there that do it." Colin said with a sigh. "If someone was able to create a drug that could do all of those things, then how bad could it get?" He asked her softly.

"It could get extremely bad. Do you think this guy dated me because he knew who I was and he wanted to try and get a chance to stay close to me for a while?" Jess asked, beginning to wonder if this hadn't been in the works for a long time.

"It's possible." Colin slowly nodded his head, hating that this was hurting her.

"Why create this drug and amplify a psychic's ability?" Jess asked somewhat confused.

"Money, power, revenge… all the same motives that most normal people have." Colin pointed out with a sigh. "If you have an unstoppable army then it's possible that you could eventually have total control over a lot of things."

"I really think this sounds like something that is impossible and out of a science fiction movie or something. It just sounds stupid to me, but the fact that my abilities have changed make me wonder. I mean what if it's not about power, what if it's about making someone else be a much better psychic? What if there is a more simple answer to why this drug could exist?" Jess asked, not wanting it to seem crazy and hoping this wasn't going to be some stupid battle. She didn't think telling people they believed this man created a drug that amplified a psychic ability so that he could be in control of, basically, everything and anything he wanted, was a great idea at the moment. For all she knew they would believe they needed to be locked up in an asylum for evaluation.

"You're probably right, I doubt anyone would believe us if we said anything like that." Colin said softly.

* * *

'Melly' was bored as she wrapped her arm again. She could tell that 'Green Eyes' and 'Blondie' were both scared out of their minds but 'Melly' had noticed something this morning after she had been given a brand new medicine, as the guys had called it. When she was sure no one was looking she stopped using her other hand to bandage her arm and concentrated using her mind. When everything was done, she was super excited because she had never been able to actually use her small psychic ability like that before. She had always gotten a migraine and couldn't complete anything she started, but it didn't hurt her head this time and she knew that whatever the drug was that she had been given, it was helping her grow stronger with her mind and if she kept getting it from them, who knew what she would be able to do. Suddenly she was excited, and she began to hope again. Because if her strength and ability got stronger, than she might be able to escape from her little prison.

"This just might be a good thing." She murmured to herself, keeping her head down so the camera in there couldn't see her face. She had also made sure the camera thought she was using her other hand to wrap her arm, it was vital that they weren't aware of what she could do and how much better she was getting at it. "Soon I will get us out of here and we will make sure he pays for everything he has done to us." 'Melly' muttered as she looked over and saw that 'Green Eyes' and 'Blondie' were once again struggling to take care of each others injuries, they had once again suffered the worst injuries of all three of them. She wasn't sure why they had backed off on her, then again, she might have just found out her reason and if that was the case, then they weren't as smart as they thought they were by bringing her here or hurting her at all in the first place.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jess was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some juice and looking through her notes on her past visions. She was really hoping she could find something in there that would trigger her memory and help her find this guy and save the women in his care. If he was really working on a special drug that would activate a portion of a psychics brain and cause them to become stronger and their abilities to change, maybe becoming stronger or just plain mutating into something different, then it could cause damage. It was often said that a psychic that became tougher or stronger could get power hungry or think they are invincible and attempt to prove what they could do, by practicing their abilities to the point where innocent people got hurt.

Jess was worried that if that was the case then there could be a serious outbreak among those with specialized abilities, an outbreak that could cause them all to lose their minds. For so long she had been terrified people would think she was crazy and have her locked up in a mental institution, but if this started happening then that was something that would be last on her worry list, she would be more concerned that everyone that had abilities would end up in prison or dead before they could even get to a hospital of some sort.

"Please tell me that this isn't what happened, or is going to happen." Jess murmured worriedly to herself. If it turned out this was happening then there was a big problem that Jess was terrified of, she had been injected with that drug, what if it caused her to change and turned her into something she never wanted to be?

* * *

Colin was leaning against the kitchen doorjamb, Nicole was standing right there with him. They were both watching as Jess muttered to herself and went through everything that she had, everything that she thought could be helpful and help her figure things out. Colin was getting more and more worried about her, it was clear that she was scared, but it was more than she was scared of what was happening to her and what she could be capable of now that the drug was clearly mutating her abilities, than it was that she was scared of the man who had done this to her. Colin could tell that Jess wanted answers, and she wanted to stop him before he crossed a major line and hurt more and more people who had abilities like her.

"She thinks he is really trying to build an army capable of doing a lot of damage depending on their abilities." Colin murmured to Nicole.

"It's possible." Nicole said nodding her head. "We all know what a psychic could be capable of depending on what it is that they are able to do with their minds."

"So if he puts together the right army of psychics and the drug does it's job, they could become rich, powerful and completely unstoppable?" Colin asked looking at Nicole with an arched eyebrow.

"Possibly. This completely sounds like something out of a science fiction movie and yet it is really happening." Nicole rubbed at her temples, the migraine that was building in her head was only making it harder and harder to think clearly. "I have no idea how to handle this or what to tell our boss."

"I have no idea what to tell my boss or how to handle this either. If we even have one little leak about this to the public, then things could get out of hand and then we have a mass panic attack from everywhere. Things would totally get out of hand and we could end up with multiple homicides of innocent people." Colin said with a sigh as he turned back towards Jess.

"Maybe that was his plan all along." Nicole said with a sigh.

* * *

He was watching the three women as they practiced their new stronger abilities and was definitely pleased with how things were working. He was glad to see the new scientist he had hired to work on the drug had come through, big time. He was going to make sure to keep his end of the deal, mainly because if this man could come up with this type of a drug, then there was definitely some use for him, who knew what else he could come up with and what else could be in his mind. He leaned back in his chair, watching the video monitor very closely and wondering how long it would take for him to get the three women to pledge their loyalty to him and agree to work for him. He would make them more and more powerful, help them learn about their new abilities in ways they never could, but if they wouldn't agree then he would have to keep them locked up and keep using them as his little guinea pigs. He grinned at that thought, the way they were like little lab rats to him.

He looked at the picture on the table next to him. He wasn't thrilled that Jess was out there and not in his little room. He had wondered what it would do to actually release one of the subjects into society and see how the drug worked without him continuously pushing it into her veins. His inside source made it clear that her ability was definitely changing, in ways that no one saw coming but she wasn't fond of the change, in fact, it was actually scaring her. He knew she probably wanted to know a way to stop the change and to reverse what had been done to her, but he wasn't going to help her there, no his plans were only getting bigger and pretty soon he would be able to make sure that he ran everything. Pretty soon everyone in the world, all the world leaders, would answer to him and him alone because he was going to be able to take over. He frowned as he realized how crazy he seemed and most people would think he was acting like a villain in a comic book or something, but it wasn't about that. He had always been power hungry and now he had the chance to have the ultimate power and he was going to have it, no matter how many people had to die for him to have it.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jess was asleep, she knew she was asleep and yet she hated being asleep and wanted to wake up, she needed to wake up. She knew what was coming, it was like she could sense when she was going to have one of the mutated visions and this one was on it's way. Jess struggled to stop the incoming vision from happening but it seemed like there was no use at all. Jess saw the images flooding her brain, she couldn't make sense of any of the images and yet she couldn't stop them from coming. Her head was starting to hurt, then it turned into more than just a flood of images, it turned into one of the newer visions, the visions that hurt but this time her brains was doing something else, she was seeing Colin asleep next to her in bed, and it was almost like she was about to show him something or do something to him, she couldn't stop anything from happening and then it all began much to her own distress.

_Vision:_

_The woman knew who they were now, they knew what they were about and they knew they were special. They weren't the same women they had been before they were captured, and they weren't sure they could ever be the same again. The time was coming when the war would start, and they couldn't stop the angry and hateful feelings and desires that were bombarding their brains and bodies. They could only feel the anger and rage festering inside of them, wanting out so much that it would cause them to hurt innocent people. The feelings were terrifying, but only when they were having lucid moments and realized what was going on. The longer they stayed, the very few of those moments that they had and they were aware that there would come a day when they had zero bit of conscious and a hundred percent need for death and violence._

_Jess was standing in the room, she could see them fighting amongst themselves over what they should do to try out their new abilities, or powers as their kidnappers worded it. They had been told that they could control pain and make people wake up with severe injuries without ever being in the same room with them, and they were curious just how far a reach they had. They didn't want to hurt anyone like this, but they also wanted to at the same time. Their conflicting feelings were the only things stopping them from turning into the undefeatable army that their kidnapper wanted. If they were a success then he was going to be kidnapping and turning more and more psychics into his own personal, expensive, killing machines. _

_Finally the decision was made on what they would do and to whom they would do it to. Only they didn't say it out loud, making it clear that they could talk to each other in their minds. Jess didn't know the target or what they were going to do, or even when, and that worried her. She didn't know how she got to where they were in this vision, but she had a feeling they had dragged her into it, probably because they were trying to either get a message to her, or track her down. _

_She wanted to shout but the smirks on their faces, told her all she needed to know. They had attacked and the war had begun. They needed a cure for whatever this guy was doing, and she was the only one that they could use to test it and make it._

_End Vision_

* * *

Colin felt like he was on fire and he woke up. He was drenched in fluid, he was sure that it was only sweat until he realized he was in pain. He could feel Jess next to him and she was stuck in a vision, and he couldn't wake her this time. As more time passed he felt himself losing more and more blood and he needed her to wake up, whatever these injuries were, they had just appeared out of nowhere, like she had, had happen to her recently. He was beginning to wonder just what those drugs were capable of making other people do.

"Jess." He murmured and was grateful when she snapped awake and was breathing hard. He was aware that she was scared but now he needed to know why she was scared and what it was that had scared her, of course that would need to wait until after he received medical care.

"Colin I just…" Jess trailed off as she saw the state Colin was in and she winced. She kept a hand on her belly where their baby rested and she crawled out of bed. While she was looking over his injuries, making sure they were real and not an illusion, she called 911 for help.

* * *

He was pleased as he showed the captives his pictures. The drugs he was using were working better than any of them had hoped and it appeared that the women he had kidnapped were about to make him rich. He was seeing first hand just how powerful those drugs allowed the psychics to become and as long as he kept them under his control, then he would be able to make a lot of money. They would be able to commit the perfect crimes, killing or injuring people without being in the same area as them. They could control people and get them to rob banks for them, making sure that they were rich. He was sure that by the time he was done, each one of his little psychic soldiers would be worth millions alone. He had finally done something amazing, and granted he wasn't going to brag about it to anyone, it was still great to know that he was finally about to become rich, but first he had to fix a mistake, he had to make Jess choose. Either she wanted to be a good guy and he would have to kill her or she wanted to join their team and willingly go under the influence of the drugs and work for them, with them, becoming rich.

"Soon Jess you will be on this team, because you don't want to die just yet, and so this team will only grow in power and there is nothing your little friends can do for you." He smirked as he watched the women learn of their success, it wouldn't be long now before they started on their spree and the FBI started paying him not to let the women kill. "Soon the government will want to hire me and you ladies, they will want you over military teams, and that will show that we are the future and when it's clear how much power I have, I will be in charge of everything and everyone, calling all the shots!"

* * *

Jess was sitting next to Colin's bed in the hospital, watching his chest rise and fall, grateful that he was alive still. She knew what was going to happen next and she knew she needed to stop it, because if she didn't, then there would be a lot of bodies piling up, and she was also aware she was on a time limit, because the women were now under his full control and they were ready to kill.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jess looked up as she felt someone touch her shoulder and smiled as she saw Nicole and Antonio standing there. She could tell that they were confused about what had happened, and Jess was just as confused but she knew what was going on, and she knew who had caused the injuries, she just didn't know why they would attack Colin when they didn't really know about him, unless the kidnapper had ordered them to do it to get even with her. Jess wasn't sure what they were going to be able to do to stop them, because it was very apparent that whatever this guy was doing, was creating an army that would cause devastation and panic throughout the whole country, and possibly even further. Jess realized in that instant as she looked between her two friends and the man she loved, that she was probably going to be the only one that could stop them and that she was about to be in a very bad situation and that wasn't going to be an easy task on her own.

"Jess, what do you remember about what happened?" Nicole asked as she sat on the couch in the room. There was an agent outside the door, but the agent was useless and Jess knew it.

"I was stuck in a vision, the kidnapped women were testing their new abilities that were created from whatever had been done to them. I wasn't sure who their target was or what they were going to do but when I woke up, I found him in that condition." Jess explained slowly.

"Jess, the doctor said he's going to be alright, right?" Nicole asked worriedly.

"They don't know because they don't know what happened or what's wrong with him exactly." Jess said as she leaned back in her chair and stared at her two friends. "I know this situation is going to be horrific and I have no idea what to do to fix this."

"Jess we will work together as a team and we can take this guy down and make sure that no one else gets hurt and that Colin is safe." Antonio spoke up.

"Sure." Jess said, but deep down she knew it was probably going to be impossible.

Over the next week Jess stayed by Colin's side, hoping her abilities would somehow protect him, but she knew she needed to leave and she needed to track down the kidnapper and the victims, and she needed to try and get them to control their feelings and their abilities, because if she didn't get through to them then there was going to be pandemonium.

Jess was doing research and working in the field, knowing it was dangerous on her own, she felt like she had no choice in the manner because she refused to put any of her friends or co-workers in a bad situation. She was going to handle this on her own no matter what, but she had a feeling that she was about to come face to face with her biggest fear and a nightmare situation.

* * *

Nicole was panicking and she wasn't the only one. Colin was awake and he was demanding to know where Jess was. Antonio couldn't find her anywhere, and the agent who was responsible with protecting her and shadowing her, couldn't find her anywhere, she had managed to slip away and that only meant trouble and they all knew it. Jess was going to handle this all on her own. Jess was in no shape to take on this guy and it was very apparent that this was going to be a showdown to match all showdowns, and they could tell that it was going to happen soon, because that was the feeling that was in the air.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure why she was where she was, but something told her to come to this area and she was sure that it was the women who were being held getting through to her in her subconscious. As she looked around, she could tell that it was probably a trap and walking into the building could mean her death, if she didn't surprise them first. Jess found a way to get in where they wouldn't be looking and managed to use her psychic energy, something she didn't know she could do, to block the women from giving her away to those down below. She could see the women sitting in chains on the ground, all with their eyes closed and when they opened them they were confused as they explained that they didn't know where she was any longer.

Jess got into position and did the only thing she had left to do, she took out her weapon and fired the shots that would kill the men behind this whole thing. She managed to take down the main kidnapper but then the others scrambled and she was taking heavy fire, she knew she should call for assistance but if she did that it would bring her friends into a bad place. The women had weapons as well, not just their minds but actual guns and when Jess realized that there was no saving them, that they probably had lost it because of the drugs and possibly Stockholm Syndrome she had no choice but to shoot at them as well.

Jess knew they were taking an ambush position and since she was working on her own, she had no one to cover her at all. She checked her backup weapon and checked her other backup clips, she wasn't sure how long she was going to be able to hold them off but she had to get the numbers down and take the women before she could call in the backup team. When the bullet pierced her shoulder she realized that she was in bigger trouble and there was actually a chance that she wasn't going to be able to get out of there alive. Jess closed her eyes briefly and moved position, firing cover shots as she moved and she made the decision that she had to make, she sent the panic message to Nicole that she had already had in a draft box with the address and information in it, it would take them a bit to get there, and there was a chance it would all be over by then, she could be dead.

"Please, let this work for me." Jess whispered as she fired another round of shots in a certain direction.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jess wasn't sure how long it would take, but she had sent a text message that she had sitting in her outbox to Nicole with all the information in it. Jess knew it wasn't going to be long before her friend got a team together and they headed her way, she just didn't know how far away they really were. Jess also knew that she had to take the women out of commission, because their abilities had grown way too strong and if she didn't take them down then they could be a force themselves. Jess knew it was going to be hard, because she would have preferred bringing them in alive, but one look in their direction showed they were way beyond repair and there was no helping them now, they were pure evil. Jess got into position and took out a couple of the men near one of the women and then fired a shot that hurt her, she killed the first woman and then took a cover position once again. She could feel some pain in her head, and she wasn't sure if that meant they were attacking her or if there was some sort of connection between her and the three women and it was going to hurt her to kill them, if that was the case then when the other two went down, Jess could end up down herself.

* * *

Nicole was shocked as the text message came through and she showed it to Antonio. He jumped into the passenger seat as Nicole started driving and he started making calls for the FBI SWAT team to head to the address Jess had sent. Nicole could tell that Antonio was worried that they wouldn't make it in time, just as much as she was worried. Nicole couldn't lose her friend, she couldn't lose Jess, not now. Nicole wasn't sure what she was going to do if she lost her partner, because whether she had ever been ready to admit it or not, she was absolutely close to Jess and she didn't think she could take another partner, she didn't think she could handle losing her best friend and partner, not now.

"How long till they get a team there?" Nicole asked, making sure she was going lights and sirens, knowing she was still too far out, and if Jess didn't hold them off or was too far outnumbered she could be killed before they got there.

"They have a team that's about twenty minutes or so out." Antonio said hanging up his phone. "Want me to try to call her phone?"

"No, it could distract her or give away her position if she forgot to turn it on silent." Nicole said evenly. She was completely focused on getting there as fast as possible. "Can you find me the fastest route?"

"On it." Antonio said as he started working the GPS system.

"Hang on Jess, we are on our way." Nicole muttered, hoping that her friend was going to be there and be all right. "Just hang in there and stay alive for us."

* * *

Jess wasn't sure where the other two women were hiding, but she could feel them attempting to use their abilities to take her down, however she had, had her abilities a lot longer and she knew how to shield her mind better than they did. She may not have a way to fight using her psychic abilities, but she had a way to protect herself using them. Jess wasn't sure why this guy had gone this far, but it was very apparent that he would continue to kidnap women and turn them into what he had turned these three women into, and that was something that the world could not combat. Jess knew that if she didn't try and stop this guy here and now, then who knew how many people would be hurt or killed because of him, and because of her failure.

Jess moved her position again, knowing that staying stationary could get her killed before any help could get to her. She was shocked when she got eyes on another female, not Amelia, but another one. She took a slow deep breath and took the shot, shocked to see the sad, knowing look in the eyes of the woman who went down with a bullet between the eyes. The blood that poured from her head was tough for her to see and it worried Jess, because it seemed like the woman had known her death was coming and was resigned to it, almost like she believed it was necessary for her to die. Jess just hoped that it didn't mean that their death helped strengthen anyone else.

Jess knew that she had two more important people to take down, she needed to take down Amelia and the man behind this whole thing. They needed to take this operation down before it caused way too much damage to be fixed. Jess moved position again and felt the bullet pierce her thigh. She was losing blood faster than she should have been, and she knew that she was in trouble. She was bleeding out and she had no backup there. She took her regular belt off from underneath her gun belt and used it to tie off above her gunshot wound on her thigh, she needed to slow the bleeding there as much as possible.

Jess moved positions again, she needed to find the two main people, because everyone else she could leave to the other agents heading her way, but these two, those two had to be taken care of by her, because she had to protect Colin and she had to make sure that this never happened again. She wasn't sure if by taking out the last two, it would return her abilities back to normal or not, but she could try and she could hope, it was the only thing she could do. She had to try because she wanted things back the way they were, she needed them back that way, or else she wasn't sure how she was going to live with her abilities any longer.

* * *

Nicole had a really bad feeling and one glance at Antonio showed that he seemed to be feeling the same thing. They both shared very worried glances as they got closer to the address that Jess gave them, but the feeling in the pit of their stomachs had them both feeling like they may already be way too late to save their friend and fellow agent. Nicole could see that Antonio was checking on the status of the SWAT team, but by the look on his face it was clear they were still too far out, if they didn't get to Jess soon, she could be killed and Nicole would never be able to forgive herself for that.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jess knew she was in bad shape, and the latest injury she had just taken wasn't helping much. She realized then that she had to make sure that the women were out of the equation, because if they weren't then there was no way that anyone else was going to be able to do anything. Those women could kill the entire team of agents without shooting one shot out of any guns. Jess moved to another area and though it took a while she did the only thing she could, the one thing she had hoped never to have to do, she killed the women she had wanted to save. She had wanted to be able to bring home the three women who had been kidnapped and tortured, and now she was the reason the families would be without them. The only thing that was going to stop Jess from being arrested was that the women were shooting guns, so it looked like they were attacking and had to be taken out.

Jess felt the pain in her chest, knowing without a doubt that it was her heart breaking and wanting to try and pretend that this wasn't hurting her emotionally as much as it truly was. She wasn't sure how far away the cavalry was, but she was aware that she was running out of time and she was severely outgunned in this case. She moved to another location, and she looked around for anything that would help her out here, anything that she could use to protect herself or fight back. She knew that it was a long shot, but she had to try, because she couldn't let anyone think she had just laid down and gave up, she had to fight back, for Colin.

* * *

Nicole was speeding, and she was trying to desperately make it to Jess's location, however she was well aware that she was running out of time and so was her friend. The team was at least five minutes behind her, which meant that she was her partner's best bet in making it there and saving her life. She didn't want to let her friend down again, not after all Jess had already been through when it came to this case. Nicole wasn't sure what it was that Jess had figured out, or why she had felt the need to go there alone, but she had to make sure that her friend got out of there alive, or she would never, ever forgive herself.

"Nicole, you need to slow down or else we might be killed on the way there." Antonio said slowly.

"No, Jess needs us now!" Nicole said without taking her foot off the gas pedal. She actually pressed it down further, glad that the SUV had flashing lights and a siren, so that no one tried to stop them or pull them over at this point.

"What happens if you crash and then they all have to stop and help us without getting to her?" Antonio asked.

Nicole glanced over and realized he looked a little green, almost like he was about to throw up from the fast driving. She sighed and slowed, just a fraction, but not enough to really make that much of a difference. "We have a fellow agent in trouble, suck it up." She snapped instead and continued on.

* * *

Colin wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he could feel pain shooting through his body and he was scared out of his mind. He didn't know where Jess was, he didn't know if she was safe or not. He was lying in a hospital bed, and he wasn't by her side, making sure she was okay and helping to protect her from a psychotic man who had already gone after her once before. Colin knew that something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut, like he always could when it came to the woman that meant the world to him and now he was positive that she was in big trouble and there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Jess, baby, please hang on, please hang on." Colin said as he stared at the window of his hospital room and wondered exactly what he could to do from there. He knew that Jess had told him that there were times when other physic's had formed a sort of special bond with the people they cared about, enough so that they could feel each other or know how to send messages to each other. He wasn't sure if that was true or not, but he was willing to try anything if it meant keeping Jess alive and letting her know he was there, forever.

* * *

Jess wasn't sure where the feelings were coming from, but she could tell that someone was worried about her. She hunkered down, hoping she was safe because she knew that there was a huge chance that she could have a vision coming her way, and sure enough she saw a series of images that made no sense to her. The visions were back to the way they had been before, at least that was something to be grateful for, but now she had to figure out how to decipher the vision before she ended up dead and it became useless.

It wasn't long until she realized that someone was heading her way and she tried to get out of her hiding spot, but she could already tell she wasn't going to be able to move, and the worst part about it, she was out of ammo. She knew she had lost a lot of blood and she knew that she was barely hanging on to consciousness, and if she lost it all there, then she was a sitting duck. She wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight if someone wanted to shoot her. She could feel the blood draining from her wounds, she had managed to slow it down but she couldn't stop it. She pressed down on one of the more serious wounds and scrunched in tightly, hoping that the team would arrive soon and she would be out of the jam she had managed to get herself into, but it seemed hopeless.

Jess knew in that moment that she was dying, and if she didn't get help within a certain timeframe, then they would be planning her funeral very soon.


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Nicole screeched the car to a halt and jumped out, she wasn't the only one that was there but she was the only one who wasn't waiting around for more back up or any more orders, her best friend and partner was in there and she knew, she knew with everything inside of her, that Jess was hurting. If Jessica didn't survive this battle, then Nicole knew that they would lose Colin and there would be nothing but pain inside of her, she wouldn't survive the emotional loss of the person who somehow had wormed her way into her heart. Nicole had her weapon out and she made her way through the building and felt her heart stop at the sound of gunfire erupting. She felt someone behind her, but she knew it was someone she could trust and she kept moving, she had to find Jess, that had to be her main goal at this point.

* * *

Jess knew that the cavalry had arrived, but she feared it might be too late for her. She knew that her blood was pooling beneath her and still she fired back at those who were determined to kill her. She could feel the other women attempting to get inside of her head, but Jess knew that this was her only chance. If everything was completed, than the man behind all of this would succeed, he would have created his only little army of psychic's to use to fool law enforcement, to make things go his way. Jess knew that this was dangerous, there was no telling whose side those women were really on and she couldn't even tell if the women were themselves any longer. She was taking a huge risk but she dropped some of her shields in her mind and tried to reach out to their minds, she tried to make a connection, knowing she was now vulnerable, because she was also weak.

* * *

Colin felt his world falling apart. His body felt like it was on fire and as he looked down her could see he was bleeding, but that wasn't right, he didn't have wounds like that on him. He frowned as he pulled the blanket aside and his hospital gown and his eyes widened, they looked like bullet wounds, but he hadn't moved, which meant these wounds didn't belong to him. Someone was letting him see how badly wounded Jess was, someone was making sure he knew that she was critically wounded and that she might not make it out of there alive. He needed to get out of this place, he needed to get to her side, he needed to fight for her and with her, he needed her to understand that he loved her and he wanted to protect her. Every male instinct inside of him, as well as his cop instincts, were screaming at him to find a way to sneak out of this place and get down there, because Jess wasn't going to last without him, he knew that. He knew that with everything inside of him.

* * *

Nicole could see a blood trail, and she wasn't sure if it was her friends or an enemy that Jess had managed to wound or kill. Soon she got to the end of it and saw a couple of men down, and they appeared to be dead. Nicole felt a wash of pride at the thought that her friend was fighting back, that her friend wasn't giving up. She moved on, knowing that the sounds echoing around the room were of all the agents in a gun battle with the men that were trying to make sure Jess didn't get any help, but they didn't know about Nicole, she had entered when no one was looking and she was going to get to her friends side and she was going to help her get out of there alive.

It didn't take long until Nicole saw another blood trail, this one was fresher and it appeared to be a lot more blood than she had seen earlier on the enemy. She moved forward, her gun up and her heart in her throat, and then she heard Jess muttering to herself and she knew she had to make sure that her friend didn't accidentally fire her way, thinking someone was trying to sneak up on her.

"Friendly." Nicole said softly.

"Nicole?" Jess asked, and Nicole could hear how weak her friend was becoming.

"Yes, can I approach?" Nicole asked her, keeping her voice soft.

"Yeah." Jess said and soon Nicole moved forward, keeping her head down and found out why there had been so much blood, because Jess was critically wounded.

"We need to get you out of here, now." Nicole said as she moved to help her friend.

"I have to stop them first, if I don't then no one will get the chance. If it doesn't stop now, tonight, then so many lives will be lost in the future, please Nicole, just cover me so I can try and use my energy to connect with them, mentally. I have to try or else so many will die, I couldn't handle that." Jess said, her voice full of pain and weakened.

"All right, but I am giving you a time limit and if I see you going further down hill before then, I am yanking you out of here." Nicole said, as she noticed movement and waited before taking a shot and taking out someone who had thought Jess was alone and too wounded to fight back. "Hurry Jess, I mean that."

* * *

Jess was so grateful that help was there, that Nicole was there, covering her with her weapon and that was all she could hope for. Jess had never in her life done what she was about to attempt, she wasn't even sure it was possible, but she could not move further in, she couldn't get to where the women were and talk to them face to face, so she had to try something different and she prayed that it would work. She could see in her head how many women would die if it didn't work, and that just wasn't acceptable to her. She could also see how many men would be slaughtered, and that just made her gut tighten with the knowledge that this was her last chance, her last chance to make sure whatever drug was being used to cause the ability enhancement, whatever procedure had been done to these women to turn them into this, she had to make sure that they understood they had control and they didn't have to be evil, no matter what someone had tried to convince them that they were.


End file.
